Maybe in Another Lifetime
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Sequel to Till the End of Time, full summary is in Chapter 16 of Till the End of Time. Niley.
1. I’m Sorry, but sometimes “Sorry” isn’t

**Chapter One**

**I'm Sorry, but sometimes "Sorry" isn't enough, or is it?**

A/N: Here it is, the sequel to "Till the End of Time". I hope everyone enjoys, and I know it isn't much yet, but believe me it'll get better. I promise. :) I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed the other story, I'm glad you guys like and I hope this story meets every ones expectation. I'm putting a review limit, just so I can get some feedback on whether I should continue or not, I'm asking for 5 reviews on this chapter, before I update. But thank you to all of those who have been reading my story, I'm glad you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers, I'm using them as characters this story is completely fictional.

* * *

Miley's POV

I sat there chewing on my pen cap, as I looked down at my Anthropology homework, flipping through the pages of my textbook. Reading the lines across the text, and stopping every so often to jot down some random notes. The sun was bright outside, as I was sitting on a corner coffee shop, outside under an umbrella. I was waiting for Nick; he was supposed to meet me, over an hour ago. I took a sip of my ice coffee before turning my attention back to my notes. I was frustrated because this is how it had been lately, we would make plans to meet off campus to avoid commotion, and so I would be able to spend a little time with him here and there, in between his recording and concerts. And whenever we made plans, he would always show up late. I looked up once again, looking around, wondering if he was ever going to show up, and as I glanced over my shoulder, I noticed his black car pulling up. "Finally" I mumbled, as he got out, and was immediately bombarded with girls asking for autographs, I sat there tapping my foot, taking another sip of my coffee, as he caught my eye, he gave me a weak smile, as he tried his best to pass through the crowd.

He walked over to my table, and sat down, and leaned in to kiss me, as I turned my face, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He looked at me a little disappointed before I spoke up, "You were suppose to be here an hour ago, Nick." He frowned, before he replied, "I'm sorry Miley; I know we just got caught up at the studio." I frowned, before I retorted, "And obviously it was too much work for you to pick up your cell phone to give a call? To tell me you were running late, so I wouldn't have to sit here waiting for the past hour." He let out a groaned, before he said, "I'm sorry ok Miley, I really am, but I'm here now, isn't that enough?" I let out a soft sigh, "Nick, seriously, I know this is your job, but it's not that hard for you to call me when you are going to run late, I understand perfectly. But instead of apologizing all the time, maybe you should do something about it." He nodded. I looked at him and said softly, "I'm sorry but, I need to run, I have class in half an hour, and I don't want to be late." I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. And quickly stood up, "I'll call you later ok?" he nodded, as I started to walk pass him, he pulled onto my wrist pulling me back, I groaned, "Nick…" He smiled, and pulled me into another kiss, "I love you Miley, drive safely, ok?" I nodded, and gave a quick wave goodbye, before heading to my car.

I drove past the familiar streets, heading back to campus. I pulled into my parking spot, and grabbed my things, locking the door behind me, heading up the steps to my dorm room. I opened the door, and found my room mate sitting on her bed, doing her homework. I greeted her, "Hey Amy, how is English Literature?" she smiles, before she replies, "Absolutely torture, how was coffee with your boyfriend?" she grinned. I frowned before replying, "I wouldn't know exactly, he was late and we talked for a little bit, before I had to leave to go." She looked at me with a little concerned, "Is everything ok Miley?" I shrugged and nodded, "yeah its fine, I'm just going to change and grab my things for class." She nodded as she watched me placing my notebooks, pens, textbook, and laptop into my bag. I opened the closet and pulled out a green t-shirt and some dark washed jeans before slipping into a pair of flats. I tied my hair up into a pony tail, and pulled a sweatshirt out of the closet, pulling it over my head. I glanced in the mirrored and decided that was good enough. I rubbed some lip balm onto my lips before doing a quick check of all the things I needed, I had everything perfect. I threw my bag over my shoulder, and took my phone, before waving to Amy and walking out the door, closing it behind.

I walked over to the main building, and slipped into the lecture hall.

* * *

Nick's POV

I was driving back home, pulling into the driveway of our family two story manor. I turned off the engine, and step out, locking the car behind, as I walked up the path to the entry way. I pushed the front door open; it was quiet inside, mostly because Kevin and Joe moved out already into an apartment closer to the studio.

I walked into the kitchen and found my mom sitting on a barstool eating her lunch, I walked over and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before I greeted her, "HEY MOMMY." She grinned and faced me, "Hey sweetie, how was coffee with Miley?" I shrugged my shoulders before replying, "I wouldn't know we talked for like 10 minutes and than she had to go, I was an hour late, what are you eating? I'm hungry." My mom stood up and patted the seat, for me to sit down, and I gladly took it, "I'll make you a sandwich, why were you late? Well did you at least call her to tell her that you were running late?" she rummaged through the fridge, as I quietly replied, "I was at the studio with Kevin and Joe, and I may have forgotten." She flipped head around and looked at me with a disappointed look, "Was Miley upset?" I nodded slowly as I looked down at my shoes. I looked up at my mother, watching her face as she frowned, "Nick…" she started but I quickly stopped her. "I know Mom, and I apologized, and she was still upset." She shook her head, "Nick, I would be too sweetie, instead of apologizing all the time, why don't you do something about it. You know she loves you, but that's not fair to her, she already has to work around your schedule just to see you. She was really looking forward to seeing you, you know that right?" I frowned before I faced her, "How did you know she wanted to see me?" "Well honey I may be your mother, but Miley is like a daughter to me, and they have these crazy invention called a cell phone, which I used to call her." She retorted smiling. "Very funny mom, I know I messed up, I really want to make it up to her, especially since we will have less time to spend together now, that I'm about to head onto another tour." She placed a plate in front of me, and place a hand onto my shoulder, "Sweetie, it's not about what you do, but it's about the effort it takes you to just make time to see her. She really misses you." I was about to say something, but my mom had already walked out of the room.

I sat there eating the sandwiched my mom had made me, knowing that she was right about everything, the band had been doing really well, and unfortunately Miley's and I relationship had been taking the backseat to it. I finished eating, and placed the dish into the sink before running up the stairs and into my room; I had an idea that I needed to do. I pushed opened the door to my room and walked into my closet finding a pair of dark wash jeans, and a blue polo. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom, taking a nice long shower, I changed and got dressed.

I ran downstairs and announced to my parents I would be going out and would be home, a little late, they nodded and told me to call them. I ran out into my car, and pulled out of the driveway, I wanted to get to the florist before they closed.

I pulled in front of the florist and ran inside, and found a mix arrangement of Lilies and Roses; I paid the cashier and placed the flower gently in the passenger seat next to me. I drove over to the coffee shop ordering two cups of ice coffee, before I headed over to Miley's dorm.

* * *

Miley's POV

After Anthropology I was completely exhausted I was about to pass out as soon as I got back to my dorm. I had promised Nick I would call him when I was done, so I pulled out my cell phone dialing the number I knew by heart. It rang three times before he picked up.

M: Hey Nick, It's me!

N: Hey Miles are you done with class?

M: Yeah I'm done, I'm walking back to the dorm right now, I'm actually at the front door, what are you doing?

N: Just missing you, (grinning) are you almost there?

M: yeah, almost why are you so impatient, I'm opening the door right now (sticking her key into the keyhole and pushing the door open, she walks in and immediately drops her phone and bags onto the ground)

"Nicky?" I asked confused, "what are you doing here?" He smiled and at me, and pulled me into a hug, "Well I wanted to make it up to you for missing coffee, so I brought you, your favorite coffee," handing her the coffee, "and I got you some flowers, I'm really sorry about this afternoon." I smiled, and pulled him back into another hug, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks Nick, but you didn't have to do all of this; I'm just really glad too see you." "I'm glad too, Miley, well I bet you are hungry, did you want to maybe get something to eat with me?" he asked. I nodded, and stood up, "But let me change first, I would say make yourself comfortable, but it already seemed as if you already had, who let you in anyways?" I laughed questioning him. He smiled before replying, "your room mate Amy, she said she was going out and wouldn't be back to later, and that you would be back soon, so she told me to stay put." I smiled, as I changed into a tank top and a brown Henley. I threw my phone into my purse and grabbed my wallet off the counter, and smeared some peach color lip gloss on. "Ok all set, let's go." I placed my hand out for him to grab onto as he pulled himself up, he pulled me into another kissed and softly whispered, "I love you Mi, and I hope you know that." I smiled, and nodded before I replied as softly as he had, "I love you too Nicky." We walked out hand and hand, as I locked the door behind.

* * *

A/N: I still need help with proofreading, if anyone would like to help me out, the only benefit I could offer is pre screening of each chapter. Plus it always helps to have a second set of eyes. So if anyone is interested please let me know. I'm asking a different person for each of the stories. Don't forget to review! 


	2. Goodbyes and I Love You’s

**Chapter 2 **

**Goodbyes and I Love You's **

A/N: Everyone's support has been amazing, I'm really glad for all the positive reviews. Again, I'm asking for 5 reviews just to hear some feedback I won't update, unless you hit 5 reviews.

* * *

2 Weeks Later…

Nick's POV

Everything had been going well with Miley, for the past two weeks, and I've been working really hard to keep her happy. Tonight is my last night in LA before I have to go on tour for three months; we plan to do 25 shows in three months which will be a lot of work.

I woke up to a sleeping Miley wrapped up in my arms, as I looked around I realized that I had fallen asleep with her in her dorm room, I tried my best to pull my arm out from underneath her trying my best not to wake her up, she begin to stir but turn over and went back to sleep. I pulled my phone and noticed there was a text message.

To: Nick

From: Mom

Nicholas Jonas, where are you? You didn't even come home last night and you didn't even call?

Oh boy, she was definitely mad. I placed the phone back down, and looked over at her room mate, who was also asleep. I chuckled to myself, as I stood up and shook the wrinkles out of my clothes. I took the phone off Miley's desk and step outside and into the hallway. I knew dialed the house number, letting it ring 3 times before someone finally picked up.

D: Hello!

N: Hey mom, it's Nick!

D: Nicholas, where are you is everything ok?

N: sorry, I'm still at Miley's I guess I fell asleep last night, we were just talking.

D: oh thank god, don't you scare me like that again.

N: sorry mom, but listen, I wont be home till later tonight, Miley and I want to spend my our last day together before I have to go back on tour.

D: ok sweetie, call me if you need anything.

N: ok bye mom.

I slowly walked into her room, and found Miley, sitting in bed with her laptop flipped open. I grinned, before I spoke up, "Good Morning Beautiful!" She looked up and smiled, yawning, "Hey Nicky, were you on the phone with your mom?" I nodded before I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "what are you doing Mi?" she smiled and turned to face me, "nothing really, just emailing my teacher my assignment, I'm done though" she closed her lap top placing back onto the desk, as she sits back down onto my lap. "I can't believe you are leaving tomorrow," she says softly with a sigh. I frowned, and pull her into a kiss, "but we have all day today, and I want to make the most of it." She smiled as she pulled me into another lingering kiss.

She stood up and pulled me up with her, "Let's go get some food, I'm hungry." I nodded, "Ok, lets do that, do you want to come back to my house tonight we could watch movies and you could sleep over and see me off." She nodded, and smiled, before pulling me into another kiss, "I would love too; I haven't seen your mom or dad in a while. I miss them" I smiled, and watched her, as she packed a bag full of clothes and threw things she needed, even though she was only staying for a day. She threw her phone into her purse, and changed into a clean t-shirt and Hollister sweatshirt, and slipping on a pair of jeans. Her hair was straightened from last night, and she threw it up in a pony tail. She smiled, and told me she was going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and I followed her, of course I had a spare toothbrush in her dorm. We brushed out teeth, and I took her brush ruffling up my curls. She smiled, as she brushed the knots out of her hair, and quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara. She put her final touch of peachy lip gloss and she was all set.

For someone who hadn't taken that much time to get ready, she looked amazing; she rummaged through her closet pulling out a green Lacoste polo and threw it my way. "This is yours, and it's clean," she laughed. I pouted when I finally noticed that it was my favorite shirt she took, "Hey, how long have you had this? I've been looking for this everywhere, now I owe Joe an apology for accusing him of stealing it, when it was my girlfriend." Trying my best to act angry, she laughed, and shrugged her shoulders, "Well I gave it back, and look it came in handy, cause you wont have look wear your wrinkly shirt." I pulled the shirt off and threw on the polo. She was all ready grabbing her purse and as I took her bag.

We walked outside, hand in hand to her car, as she gets into the driver seat, handing her cars keys for me to drive. I threw her bag into the trunk, and off we went.

We spent the entire day together, hanging out, spending every second with each other trying to forget that tomorrow would equal goodbye. We watched movies together in my room, before we fell asleep in each others arm.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning, and found myself in Nick's room; he was still asleep as his arms were wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but smile, I loved waking up in his arms. I glanced over at his clock knowing that he had to get up soon. The tour bus would be here in an hour, and he needed to get ready. I pulled myself up to him, and pressed my lips against his, kissing him softly, it was then I felt his lips pressing back knowing that he was awake I smiled. "Morning sleepy head, I whispered softly. His eyes were still closed, but he was grinning, before he softly whispered back, "Good morning beautiful." I laughed, "How do you know I look beautiful, if you haven't opened your eyes?" He grinned, rubbing his eyes, before retorted, "Because I don't have to have my eyes open to see you Miley, I have your image instill into my mind, and to me you always look beautiful." I couldn't help but smile, and I quickly retorted, "you know you are way to cheesy for someone who had just woken up." I laughed, before giving him a soft shove. He laughed, "That's how you treat your boyfriend, you pushing him?" "You know I love you," as I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. I started to pull away, but he caught me, and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back into a passionate kiss. I smiled, and rolled over and sat up. He pulled himself up, and sat up facing me, before smiling, "I love you so much Miley." he stated. I smiled, and pulled him out of bed. Giving him a playful smack, "You need to shower Mister, or you will be late." He groaned, and as he tried to pull me back into his arms, I laughed, and pushed him, "come on Nick, I don't want you to be late." He pouted, before he mumbled, "Fine, Miles, I guess you don't love me." "Hey, you know I love you," lacing my fingers through his hands, "but I don't want you to be late, the bus will be here in 45 minutes now." He nodded, and grabbed his clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I sat down at his desk, and flipped open his iBook. I checked my emails, and played some music, as I hummed to each song, as he was taking his shower. I had finished checking my mail, and was surfing the web for cute new shoes. When I felt a warm hand placed softly on my shoulder, I turned around, and there was Nick grinning. "Are you all nice and clean?" I questioned, and he nodded. I pushed the chair back, and pulled myself up, and stood facing him, "good, do you have everything you need?" He smiled at me, "Miley, don't worry ok, I have everything. And I'm all set to pack, I just want to kiss my girlfriend and hold her for a little bit, before I have to go ok?" I let out a small laugh before nodding. "Nicky, lets take a picture!" He let out a small groaned, as I rummaged through my bag, and pulled out a digital camera. "Miley, come on," he whined. I pouted my lips, before I said, "Please, Nicky." "Fine, Miley, but that's not fair, you can't pout like that, you know I can't say no." he retorted, as I giggled. "Smile," as I placed the camera in front of us, capturing the picture, "one more." We took 3 more pictures, one of them with him kissing my cheek as I grinned, we had one with silly faces, and another one, with his arms wrapped around me, as we laughed. We looked at the pictures laughing as we scrolled through them, he smiled, before he said, "You have to email those pictures to me, so I can see your pretty face," as he kisses my nose. I scrunched my face and laughed. "Ok I will, Nick." He let out a soft sigh, before he said softly, "I'm going to miss you Miley, I love you so much, I cant believe I'm leaving for another three months." I smile, before pulling him into my arms, "it'll be ok, I'll call and email, and we can send pictures. I'll miss you too." He nodded, and gave me a soft peck. I grinned. "Oh before I forget Miley," he stated, and rummaged through his drawer pulling out a small velvet box, "this is for you." "Nick… what is this for?" I questioned as I opened the little box, inside was two silver bands, with the words forever, and engraved on the inside. "They are promise ring that we promise to be true to each other, and to show the world that you are mine, and I am yours." He smiled, taking the box from my hand, he took the smaller band, and slid it on my finger, "This is one is yours," and well he held the box up, "this one is mine." I took the box from his hand, as I took the ring out, and slid it on his finger, before a grin broke out on my face, "Thank you Nick, I love it, just as much as I Love you." He smiled, and pulled me into another hug before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I love you, so much and I want the world to know it."

The bus horned honked, telling us it was time to say goodbye, and I couldn't help but feel my heart drop. Nick picked up the feeling immediately, as we walked down the stairs and out the door. "its going to be ok Miley," he said softly, before he looked me in the eyes, "this isn't goodbye, unless I won't see you again." I gave him a weak smile, before I pull him into one last hug, whispering in his ear one last time, "I love you Nick, please don't forget about me." He pulled away and faced me, as he placed his hands on my face, cupping my face, "I love you to Miley Rae, and I couldn't forget you even if I tried." He kissed me softly. I smiled, as I watched him walking to the bus, waving to me and him mom. I walked him step onto the bus, and looked at me one more time, before he mouthed "I love you" and walked inside. I felt a soft hand placed gently on my shoulders, and turned around to a smiling Mrs. Jonas. A single tear slid down my face, as I wiped it away. She pulled me into a hug as we walked the bus drive off down the street, turning the corner. "It'll be ok, Miley, he will come back soon," Denise, said softly in her ear. But I couldn't help but feel like 3 months would be the longest and hardest time of my life.

* * *

A/N: Isn't everything peachy right now? But I can assure you, things will be heating up soon, but this was just cute. I wanted to show you Miley and Nick's currently relationship. Its fluffy I know. But don't worry; the drama will pour in soon. Remember 5 reviews. 


	3. Hello Ex Boyfriend

A/N: So here it is, the first step to drama, ok maybe not. But this was basically a filler, and the drama will come eventually. I had to set it up first right? You know you love the story regardless. :D well I decided that every chapter needs at least 5 reviews before I will update, and whatever story gets the most reviews will be update first. That way, I would be tending to the reader.

**Chapter 3**

**Hello Ex Boyfriend**

Miley's POV

2 week later

I sat there seated at the corner of the bistro, sipping on my coffee as I looked over my biology notes. I was looking over them when a familiar face walked through the door.

"Cody?" I questioned, motioning at the blonde haired boy standing in front of me.

"Oh hey MIley, I didn't see you there what's up?" he pulled me into a warm embrace.

I smiled at him before I looked at him, "what are you doing back in California? I thought you were still filming in New York..." I questioned with a smile.

He let out a soft chuckle, before replying, "Well I finished, so I'm back in town. How are you?" he questioned.

"I'm great," pointing to my school work, "a lot of homework though, are you in a rush because if you are not, care to join me?" I asked with a smile.

"no, I'm not doing anything special, just on a coffee run, and I would love to Miley," he ordered his coffee quickly, before he sat down next to me, coffee in hand.

We sat there for an hour catching up and laughing, about what has been happening in our lives. We exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up for dinner later that night, and went our separate ways. Cody and I haven't talked much since he had been busy with his acting career, so it was nice to run into him. I got into my car, and drove back to the dorm, noticing the glare my silver ring gave off against the sunlight as a smile grew on my face. It was nice to run into an old friend. I arrived at the campus, pulling into a parking spot, and quickly walked to my dorm where I was greeted by Amy.

"Hey Miles how was your little coffee study run?" she questioned with a warm smile.

"It was good, I ran into my friend, Cody." I replied. Throwing my things onto the floor and plopping down onto the bed.

"Cody as in a girl or boy?" she asked with a grin.

"Cody is a boy, he was actually an old boyfriend, and we are going out to dinner tonight, to catch up." I replied.

She looked at me with a concerned expression, "and does Nick know that you are going out with your ex boyfriend tonight?" she questioned.

I looked at her, before replying, "Amy, Nick and I have a strong relationship, and no, he does not, but that doesn't mean I won't tell him. And Nick knows Cody, if you must know."

She smiled before retorting, "I just wanted to make sure, but that sounds like fun, is Cody single? And is he looking? Because I'm flying solo." she questioned with a laugh.

I smiled, before replying, "I'm not sure, but I'll find out for you." She let out a soft laugh, before I stood up, and said, "Well I'm going to take a shower and get ready, we are going around 5:30." she nodded as she watched me grab some clothes and carried a towel into the bathroom.

5:00PM

I finished my showered and straighten my hair, and was fully clothes. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans with knee high boots, and a green cashmere sweater. I applied my brown eyeliner, and mascara, before applying a smidgen of peach lip gloss. I threw my wallet into my purse, and slipped on some flats, and sat down on my bed. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Nick's number, knowing I would probably get the answering machine; after all he had a concert tonight.

It rang a few times, until I got the answering machine...

Hey you reached Nick J cell, sorry I missed your call just leave a message and I'll call you back.

"Hey Nick, Its Miley, just wanted to call and wish you good luck before your concert. I miss you, and I love you. Bye"

I placed my phone into my bag, when someone knocked softly on my door.

I stood up and answered it, and was greeted by Cody, who pulled me into a warm hug, handing me a white Lillie.

"Thanks Cody, but you didn't have to get me anything," I took the rose and grabbed a cup off the mini fridge and pour water into the cup and placed the Lillie into the cup and set it gently onto my desk.

"OK all set, let's go." I said, grabbing my purse and locking the door behind.

He led me to his car, before I spoke up, "Where are we going?"

He smiled, opening the door for me, as I slid in, "it's a surprise"

I let out a soft laugh as he parked in front of the beach and walked over to open the door for me, placing his hand out for me to hold onto, as I stood out. The air was warm, and the water gave a light breeze. He closed the door, as he walked over to the truck pulling out a blanket and basket. He smiled, before he said, "I thought it was such a beautiful night, and we could have a picnic."

I smiled, before I replied, "sounds great!"

We sat down, and enjoyed the picnic, and enjoyed the view. We talked and laughed for a few hours, until the sun had finally set. He drove me back to the campus, and said goodnight, leaning in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I smiled and thanked him for the wonderful night and walked back to my room.

Nick's POV

We had just finished the concert, and tonight we had skipped the Meet and greet, because we had to head to the next state for tomorrows concert. I ran into the bathroom immediately and jumped into the shower. Washing myself from the dripping sweat. When I had finally finished and changed into some clean clothes, I sat down in the living area of the tour bus, and pulled out my phone. 1 missed call. I played the new voice message and was happy to hear Miley's voice. I wasn't sure if Miley was still awaked and had decided to text her to see if she was.

To: Miley

From: Nick

Hey are you awake? If you are call me.

I placed my phone down and ran my hand through my wet curls, before my phone immediately sprung to life, as it lit up and vibrated. I picked up the phone pressing the answer button, and immediately heard Miley's voice.

M: Hey Nicky

N: hey Mi, I got your call. Thanks baby

M: was the concert good?

N: yeah it was amazing the fans were awesome.

M: I'm glad. (Laughing)

N: how about you, what did you do today?

M: nothing really, I ran into Cody today while I went to get coffee, and we went out to dinner. I just got home.

N: wait Cody? You mean your ex boyfriend Cody?

M: yeah Cody, he just came back from New York, and so we hung out. I haven't seen him in a long time.

N: oh that's good, did you have fun Miles? (Trying his best to hide his jealousy)

M: yeah, I had a really great time. He took me on a picnic by the beach and we watched the sunset. I haven't had time to do that in forever.

N: that's sounds great Miley. I'm glad you had fun.

M: I really did, (beep beep) Nick hold on, someone is on the other line.

N: ok

I waited 5 minutes before she switched back over.

M: sorry about that, that was Cody, he wanted to make sure I got in ok, and he told me to tell you I said hello.

N: tell him I said hey too, the next you see him.

M: I will, but Nick, I'm going to talk to you later; Cody called to ask me to hang out tomorrow, so we are going out for breakfast tomorrow morning, so I'm going to head to bed.

N: oh ok... (Trying to hide his disappointment)

M: well I'll talk to you later. I love you

N: I love you too.

I hung up the phone, before I walked over to my bunk, climbing in and setting my head onto the pillow. I couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous of the fact that Miley was spending time with Cody. But I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But somehow the feeling wouldn't ease. So there I lay trying my best to fall asleep and yet, I tossed and turned for the next 8 hours.

A/N: Cody is back! Enough said. But reviews are appreciated. 5 Before I update. And this was a special since, you guys didn't exactly hit the 5 review mark, but that's ok. It's a one time thing so don't expect me to update unless there are five reviews. I just want to hear ideas and opinions of the chapter.


	4. Saved by the Phone

A/N: Well here is the new chapter, thanks for all the great reviews; I appreciate all the positive ones. Again I hope you guys like it, and please reviews, I'm only asking for at least 5 until I update the next chapter. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. I tried, but all in all I think this chapter will satisfy the drama's need.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Saved by the Phone**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next morning, at 9:00am, and rubbed my eyes, as the bright morning sunlight pour into the window. I looked over at Amy, who was lying asleep curled in the fetal position. I slowed rolled out of bed, and grabbed a towel, and my bathrobe. I walked into the shower, and turned onto the faucet, running the nice hot water, and slowly removed the clothes I had worn to bed. I stepped underneath the warm water, as I closed my eyes. I washed myself before I stepped out, drying my hair and covering my naked body with the bathrobe.

I walked back into my dorm room, and slid on my undergarments, and picked out threw on a simple, plain white cami. I slid on a pair of jeans, and slipped on a pair of white flip flops. I blew my wavy brown hair straight and tied into a high pony tail, as I grabbed a gray cardigan. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed Cody's number.

C: Hello?  
M: hey Cody, its MIley, are we still on for breakfast?

C: Yeah of course.

M: ok just making sure, I'll meet you at there in a little bit.

C: ok, Bye.

M: bye Cody.

I grabbed my Hollister tote bag, and threw in my phone, wallet, and a bottle of water. I grabbed my keys off my desk and closed the door softly behind. I walked out the front door, and headed over to my car, and opened it. I slid in, and pulled out and headed to the waffle house.

I parked my car and got out grabbing my things, and walked inside, and immediately saw Cody; he waved me over as I slid down into the chair in front of him.

"Hey Mile," he greeted.

"Hey Cody" I smiled, "I'm so hungry, Nick and I love meeting here whenever he isn't busy."

"The waitress will be right over, how is Nick?" he asked

I smiled, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear, before I replied, "He is great, he is on tour of course, but he calls, and emails me. And there are times when he gets break so I get to see him then. But we are stronger than ever, you should come to the next concert with me when they are in town."

He nodded before grinning, "Yeah I would love too."

We ate our breakfast and we walked out the restaurant, arm in arm. We decided to head over to the beach and walk the boardwalk to shop. All in all it was a fun morning, the sun was high in the sky and it was getting hotter as the day went on.

By the time we finished shopping around, we decided to walk over to the beach, and dug our feet into the warm sand. I threw my things on the ground, as I took a seat down, taking in the view of the pacific's ocean. The water was a clear blue; the waves were beautiful and relaxing, as it slowly seep up onto the shore. I looked over at Cody, who was sitting next to me, watching me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I questioned swatting at my face, feeling self conscious.

He grinned before he slowly shook his head, "No, you don't have anything on your face," he paused, taking in a deep breath, "You look beautiful Miley."

I looked at him, as my face redden with color, "Thanks Cody. "

We turned our attention back onto the water, watching the waves, as they grew wider and higher each time. Every so often we could catch each other stealing glances at each other, giving each other a shy smile before we turned away.

I looked over at Cody, taking in his appearance; he had changed so much, from the boy I had once dated. His silky blonde hair, carelessly, flew around in the wind. His eyes had definitely age, showing sign of wisdom but at the same time, he was still the Cody she knew. He slowly faced her, and catching her eye, before she gave him a shy smile. He slowly leaned in, closely the space between their faces; they were inches apart, when her phone rang violently in her bag. Her face shot a bright red color, as she apologized and pulled away from his gazed digging into her bag for her cell phone.

She looked down, the name mocking her, as she felt the twinge of guilt of what almost happen, she pressed the answer key, and placed the phone against her ear.

M: Hey Baby.

N: hey Miles, what are you doing right now?

M: Well I'm just at the beach with Cody right now, watching the waves. (She tried her best to suppressed the nervousness in her voice)

N: oh that sounds fun, are you ok Miles? (Sounding worried) you sound like you are nervous…

M: yeah I'm fine, Nick. So what are you doing right now?

N: nothing waiting for sound check to start so I decided to give you a call.

M: oh, when is your concert again?

N: at 7 tonight, but hey listen, I just wanted to call you and tell you I miss you, and I love you Miles. Sound check is about to start.

M: ok Nick, I love you too, and good luck tonight. Call me when you are done tonight ok?

N: of course I will ill talk to you later.

M: bye.

She placed her phone back into the bag, and glanced over at Cody, he was fixated on the water.

"Sorry about that, "she smiled, "so its getting a little late, are you ready to go?"

"yeah that sounds good," he said softly, he stood up, placing a hand out in front of me, I placed my hand in his as he pulled me up, and grabbed my bags off the ground. We walked back to our cars; the awkward silences were beginning to bother me. I looked at him, knowing what was about to happen if my boyfriend hadn't called me.

He walked me over to my car, before I quietly spoke up, "Cody, about before…" I started.

He cut in before I could continue, "I'm really sorry Miley, I don't know what came over me, it'll never happen again."

I slowly nodded, "its ok," I said softly.

He placed his arms out, waiting for me to hug him goodbye, I wrapped my around him, as he pulled me into his arms, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto my cheek. Pulling away from each other arms, we both gave each other a shy smile, before I slid into my car, and pulled away, leaving Cody standing there waving goodbye.

I drove back to campus, pulling into the parking spot, and shut out the engine. A million things were running through my head, I wasn't sure how I let what had almost happen, happen, but I knew that something wasn't right. I felt this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, as the guilt took over my body.

_I have Nick, what am I doing? Did I almost kiss Cody? Holy crap I almost kissed Cody. But what about Nick, what if he hadn't called, would I have stopped it. _I thought quietly to myself.

I stepped out of the car and in the building watching up the steps to my dorm, I slowly pushed the door open, and was immediately surprise to find a gorgeous bouquet of flowers set on my desk. I walked open and opened the card.

Miley,

Hey Baby, just thought I would surprise you with some flowers. I hope you like them, because they are as beautiful as you are. Lol, cheesy I know, but you know you love me. I miss you Mi. and I can't wait to see you.

Love, Nicky

I grinned, as I leaned in to smell the sweet aroma of the lilies and roses. They were gorgeous; each flower in the arrangement was perfect. I smiled, as I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Nick's number. It rang a few times before it went to his voicemail.

Hey its Nick J, sorry I missed your call leave a message, after the beep.

"Hey Nicky, I got your flowers they are beautiful, thank you. I know you are probably performing during your concert but I just wanted to call and say thank you and I love you."

I placed the phone back down, until it immediate lit up. I glanced down hoping to see Nick's name on the screen, but instead it was the name of the one person who had began to make things complicated. I looked at the four letter name, C-O-D-Y. I slowly pressed the ignore button, and decided it was best to let It be, until I got my thoughts straighten out.

* * *

A/N: so I know everyone probably hates me right now, because Nick is being a complete sweetheart, while there is this love triangle beginning to form between Cody, Miley, and Nick. But the next chapter will focus more and more on Nick's POV. The drama has only begun. Please review, they make me happy, and inspires me to write more, and more often. 


	5. Letting Go of A Dream

A/N: New Chapter yay! This chapter is dedicated to Amy, without her, I would have given up a while ago on this writing thing. Lol. And of course I cant not leave out Katy, who shows me amazing support. Without these two girls I don't know what I would do. They are my fan fiction buddies.

Chapter 5 

**Letting Go of a Dream**

**The Next Day**

**Nick's POV**

I woke up the next morning on the moving bus, as I shifted my body; I rubbed my tired eyes, before I pulled back the curtain. Everyone around me was still in bed, so I slipped down making my way to the floor of our tour bus. I padded towards the front living area, pulling open the curtain revealing an empty room. I walked over to the kitchen area; poured myself a bowl of cereal with milk, before sliding down into the seat to eat my cereal.

I pulled out my cell phone and noticed that there was a missed call, I quickly called my voicemail. Miley's voice filled the speaker, a grin instantly forming on my face. I had surprised her with some flowers, and I was glad that she liked them. It was early in the morning, and I knew Miley was probably still in bed. I let out a sigh, I missed home, and I missed Miley. I was deep in thought when I heard footsteps and shuffling, I turned and glanced over at the curtain, my mom had just stepped into the room smiling, she was always so happy in the mornings. 

"Good Morning Sweetie," Denise greeted.

I smiled, before greeting my mom, "Hey mom, why are you up so early?"

She let out a soft chuckle, "I should ask you the same thing! I like to get up early to enjoy some piece and quiet before you noisy boys wake up and disturb me."

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, living on a bus with her four sons, and husband, can be brutal. I looked up at her, before I said calmly, "So we have one more concert tonight before we get that 3 day break right mom?"

She nodded, "I believe so, we have a concert tonight in Texas and we have 3 days off, and you boys will be performing in Florida, why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking…maybe today, after the concert I could fly back home, and visit Miley. I want to surprise her, I really miss her. Please!" I begged.

My mom gave me a knowing grin, she knew I only begged when something was really important to me, "I'm not sure, we would have to discuss that with your father, but I'm fine with it."

"Really?" I questioned a huge grin appearing on my face, "I could totally check flights that fly out tonight and ill fly back to Florida to meet you." I spoke really quickly…I was getting excited.

"No promises yet, you have to ask your father, to make sure he has nothing planned, but otherwise yes." She said softly.

I stood up and placed a kiss on my mothers face, before I padded into the back, she stopped me, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To ask dad, duh!" I said with a smile.

"Honey, let him sleep, you can wait," she said with a chuckle.

"No I cant, so I'm waking him up." I stated, turning back and headed over to my dad's bunk and pulled back the curtains as I shook my dad.

"Dad, wake up, I want to know if I can fly to California tonight," I said, as I shook him.

"UGH, Nick cant you wait till I'm awake," he groaned.

I shook my head, laughing, before I piped up again, "So can I?"

He nodded, before he replied, "If its ok with your mother."

I grinned before I pulled the curtain back, "She already said I could."

I walked back to the front of the bus, and pulled out my laptop and I sat down onto the padded couch. I searched online for flights to Los Angeles, and quickly pulled out my wallet. After checking out flights and paying for my them, I saved the itinerary. I grinned at the thought of being able to see Miley in less than a few hours.

I decided to pull out my phone and text her.

To: Miley

From: Nick

I'm glad you like the flowers.

Miley's POV

I was curled in bed, with a warm blanket wrapped around my body. I was in the middle of a really good dream, when I heard my phone go off with a chime alerting me that I have a new text. I groaned loudly before I shifted my body and turned over to feel around for my phone. I quickly found it, and pulled it close to my face, as I rubbed my eyes. I glanced down before grinning, _leave it to Nick to wake me up early_, I smile to myself.

I picked up my phone and quickly replied. I glanced down at the clock and realized that it was already 9:30am, and I should probably get my lazy butt out of bed. I let out a yawn before I standing up, and walked over to the bathroom for a shower. After I finished I got dressed in a t-shirt and some jeans and threw on a sweatshirt. I tied my wet wavy hair up into a messy bun, and pulled my notebook onto my lap, and started my homework.

A few hours later, I finished all of my homework. 

Amy had been spending the day keeping me company; we had been having a nice girly chat when she brought up Cody.

"So what's going on with you and Cody?" she asked, glancing up from her lunch.

I let out a small laugh, "Honestly, nothing," my voice started to crack, "I really hope its nothing."

She gave me a worried look when she finally spoke up, "what happen Miles? I know you, something happen didn't it?"

I shook my head, before I spoke up, "I don't know anymore, like it's so hard, because I love Nick...that I am sure of, but I mean we are two different people you know. I'm not the girl who can just pick up and go on tour anymore. He is gone all the time, and I'm not sure if our relationship was as strong as I thought it was."

"Miley, I have never met two people who is as crazy as you two are about each other, he loves you and you know that." She said softly.

"I just don't know if I can handle this lifestyle anymore, I mean he loves his job, I should know that because I loved it too, but I gave that up, but I would never ask him to give it up either…" I paused, "I just feel like time is only going to change us you know. And well… yesterday I hung out with Cody, and we had this moment, I mean, Cody and I have that chemistry you know."

She nodded, before she softly said, "Miley, just follow your heart, and in time you'll figure it out."

I agreed, I knew she was right. I sat their contemplating it then let out a huge sigh, "We should do something fun tonight, lets hit up the club, I'm in the mood for some dancing" I suggested.

Amy let out a laugh, and immediately agreed, "I will call Katy, I'm sure she would want to go with."

I nodded, "Yeah this will be fun."

Few hours later…

Amy and I had gotten ready to hit the club, I was wearing a jean mini skirt, and a black tank top. My hair was straightened, and I was wearing a pair of gold hoops, and gold bangles. I found my favorite gold chain, and the gold heart pendant. I slid my phone into my pocket, and off we went.

We arrived at the club, the music was thumping, as the swarm of bodies, mashed against one another. Hot sweat rubbed against the party goers as they danced. I arrived with Katy and Amy, ready to let loose and have a good time, immediately as we stepped inside the club we made our way over to an empty table. The guys swoon in and almost immediately Katy was asked to dance, I smiled, and encouraged her to go. Amy and I laughed, as they chatted and walked off to the dance floor. 

"Oh look over there three o' clock," I grinned, "That guy is totally checking you out."

Amy let out a giggle, as she slowly turned her head, and caught the cutie's eye, before she gave him a flirtatious smile, he slowly made his way over to the table and introduced himself, "Hey my name is Kyle, would you like to dance?'

Amy turned her attention to me; I immediately encouraged her to go, I watched Amy as she stood up and followed Kyle to the dance floor.

I decided the night was young and if I was going to let loose, I needed to get a drink, so I quickly stood up, and walked over to the bar, ordering a shot of vodka. I quickly chugged down the liquid as it burned against my throat. It felt good.

Nick's POV

I boarded the plane, waving goodbye to my parents and my brothers, as I step onto the plane. I was excited to see Miley, I closed my eyes, and drift off in a mini nap.

The plane finally landed, and I grabbed my bags, and walked out front into the car my parents had called for me, I gave the driver the direction to Miley's dorm.

Half an hour later, we pulled up in front of Miley's building, and I paid the driver. I walked up the steps into her building, and walked up to her door, knocking it softly. I stood there waiting but no one answered. 

I pulled out my cell phone, it rang a few times, before it went to her voicemail…

**Hey you reach Miley's cell, sorry I missed your call, leave me a message, and ill call you back!**

"Hey Miles, its Nick, call me!" 

Miley's POV

I was sitting at the bar stool, going steady on my 9th shot, I could barely stand up straight, Amy and Katy made there way over to me and could tell I was trashed. They decided it was time for me to go.

We took a cab back to our dorm, as Amy said goodbye to Katy, she gave me a shoulder to lean on, as we stumbled up the steps, to our door. We walked all the way to the door, and noticed, someone sitting in front of the door.

"Miley?" he said softly.

"Yeah who are you?" I said a little loud, my words slurring.

He glanced over at Amy, who was doing her best to balance me up, she gave him an apologetic looked, before he spoke up, "Miley are you drunk?"

I let out a giggle, "you are so silly Nicky!"

Amy opened the door quickly, "Miley you need to be quiet," she glanced over at Nick, and gave him a frown, "I'm sorry, come on in."

He followed us in, helping me as I stumbled over my own feet, I looked at Nick, "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be on tour?"

Nick held a hurt expression, "I came to surprise my girlfriend, but I guess shedoesn't want me here."

Amy spoke up, "Nick, she is wasted, she doesn't know what she is saying right now."

"Miley, this isn't you, you never drink, I don't even know who you are anymore," he practically spat out at me.

My eyes began to tear up, "Yeah, and now you notice Nick? Nick lets be honest, you don't give a crap about me, you never gave to shits, and you know it, you are too busy living your 'dream'."

"What is that suppose to mean Miley? You want me to give up my dream, like you gave up yours?" he said as the anger took over him.

"No what I'm saying you are only here when you start to feel a little threatened, Cody is back and of course you would come flying back. When you were here the past few months not once did you make the effort Nick, you never gave a crap it was always music, music, music. Maybe I want someone who will actually be here for me." I practically cried out.

Amy stood up, "Nick she doesn't mean that, she doesn't know what she is saying right now."

"Amy I mean every word, he knows it too, god, I'm tired of all of this, I'm tired of having to work around your music schedule Nick, I'm tired of waiting around for my boyfriend to be my boyfriend." I stated, letting the hot tears down my cheek. 

"And more than anything, I'm tired of waiting around for you Nick, I'm tired of holding onto the past." The words practically spilled out of my mouth.

He looked at me, the hurt expression on his face as he locked his eyes with me, "So what are you saying?"

My eyes drooped down, as I was fixated onto my shoes, "I think its best if we see other people."

His eyes welled up with tears, as he bit onto his lip holding back the hot tears, before he said firmly, "If that's what you want, Fine!"

Amy stood up immediately, stepping in front of Nick, "She doesn't mean it Nick, don't do this, she loves you."

He shook his head, and glanced back at me, as he locked his eyes onto my gaze, "She meant every word."

And he walked out of the room, leaving Amy and I to watch his outline leaving behind, the door slamming shut.

Amy looked at me, as the tears flowed freely down my face. She wrapped her arms around me before she said softly, "Miley, what did you just do?"

I shook my head, my body was shivering, before I spoke up, "I'm letting him go after his dream."

* * *

A/N: please review, it makes me happy, I worked hard on this chapter. 


	6. Please Take Care of Her for Me

A/N: I decided to update this chapter first, this time. Thanks for all the positive reviews, I'm sorry if I disappointed so many of you with the dramatic-ness, but I'm afraid it doesn't end here. I worked hard again, on this chapter, and reviews are appreciated, not required, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't. Remember to check out our collaboration project, because it's going to be awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**Please Take Care of Her for Me"**

**Amy's POV **

**(YES THAT'S RIGHT SHE HAS A POV)**

I sat there, comforting Miley, and finally she fell sleep, I tucked her in, and slipped outside, cell phone in hand, and quickly dialed Nick's number, there needed to be some damage control.

The phone rang twice before he finally answered…

N: Hello?

A: Nick, its Amy don't hang up!

N: hey Amy

A: Nick you need to come back, she is beyond wasted she doesn't mean it, she loves you.

N: I cant Amy, she is right about me, I mean she is right about everything, about me and my career, she deserve better than this.

A: don't be foolish, she loves you as much as you love her, don't give up.

N: I just can't I mean, it's just too much, I think she is right maybe we are better off seeing other people.

A: Nick, don't be like this. 

N: Amy, I know you are her friend, and I'm glad she has some one there for her, and ill always be thankful that she has you, but I let her down so many times. I let my career get the best of things, and she is right.

A: don't be stupid about this, where are you right now? Do you have a place to stay? Because obviously this wasn't planned out.

N: I'm fine, I think I just need sometime, I called a cab, and I'm heading back to the airport.

A: are you crazy there is no flights out right now, just stay here for one night. You can just leave it like this; tomorrow morning Miley won't even remember a thing.

N: I cant Amy, you know I can't.

A: you need to talk to her, and you need to do it, when she is sober and can fully comprehend of the situation, what was said earlier, was out of anger, out of fear. Now tell me where you are at, so I can pick you up.

N: (sighing) at the corner of Ocean Drive and Main Street.

A: ok I'll be there in 10 minutes.

N: ok.

A: bye Nick.

N: bye Amy.

I placed my phone back into my pocket, and quietly crept back inside the room, Miley was lying in bed, her breathing was steady, and I grabbed my purse off my desk and grabbed my keys trying my best to stay quiet. I closed the door behind, and quietly walked down the steps, pushing open the front door. I took a deep breath of the warm breezy air. I slid into my car, and drove to the corner to meet Nick, there he sat slumped, his head hung low, as his arms placed over his hair. I pulled up in front of him, and put the car in park.

Nick's POV

I looked up, and saw that Amy was waiting inside the car; I stood up, wiping away the tears that I had tried so hard to hold in, and opened the car door, and slid in, closing it behind. I glanced over at Amy, as she put the car back into park, and drove off.

"Amy, you really didn't have to do this." I said softly.

She turned her attention off the road for a few seconds, locking eyes with me, before she faced the road again, her words were soft, "Yes I do, Miley is my best friend, and she loves you, and you love her."

I nodded, before I stated, "I'm not sure if she loves me anymore though Amy, she was right you know, about the things she said."

She shook her head, pulling into a parking spot, and put the car into park, and shut off the engine, "Don't be silly Nick, you know she loves you, she is just going through a lot right now, she gave up on her dream yes Nick she did, but think about it, its hard to hold onto someone who is still chasing the dream that she gave up. Maybe the lifestyle that you are maybe living isn't the one she wants to be a part of anymore."

I nodded, understanding Amy's words, as I followed her out of the car, as she locked it behind, we walked inside and up the steps to their floor, before she quietly opened the door, revealing a sleeping Miley, laying in her bed, knocked out. I faced Amy, and she softly whispered, "I guess the floor is all your," as she pointed to the middle of the room, between Miley's and Amy's bed. I nodded, as she grabbed an extra sleeping bag out from the closet, and handed it to me. 

I laid the sleeping bag out, as Amy shut out the lights and lying down on her bed; I let out a huge sigh before I whispered, "Thanks for everything Amy."

She grunted, before she shifted herself, "It's no problem, goodnight Nick."

"Night Amy," I said quietly.

I laid there still, listening to the breathing of Miley, as her chest rose in softly in little peaks, and soon I heard Amy's breathing soften. I knew they were both asleep. I laid there staring at the ceiling, replaying the scene that had just been witnessed by Miley's best friend. Her words cut deep, and I knew that things were never going to be the same, Amy was right, everything she said, I loved Miley, but she gave up on this lifestyle. 

The Next Morning

**Miley's POV**

I woke up to the throbbing pain of my head, the bright sun was pouring through the windows, as I squinted to make view of the room. Amy was curled up in bed, sleeping soundly, I glanced around, and that's when I saw it, Nick's jacket hung over the chair. What was that doing there, I shifted my body, as I sat up slowly, my head was burning, the ringing I kept hearing. Ugh! What a morning. I placed a hand up to my eyes, rubbing them, and glanced down, before I manage to mumble, "Nick?"

I heard Amy stirring before she turned and rubbed her eyes, and catch my eye, "Oh hey Miley, you are up!"

I was about to speak, as I manage to say, my voice was harsh, the burning sensation against the back of my throat, "What happen last night?"

She let out a soft laugh, "You don't remember?"

"Ugh no, am I suppose to, what is Nick doing here?" I questioned, obviously oblivious to the entire ordeal.

Her eyes gave away her worried expression, " Miley, you may have said something's you didn't mean last night, he flew here to visit you, and you were a little wasted, and well I had to convince him to stay and that you didn't mean the things you said."

My eyes widen in terror, as I took in the words Amy just said, "oh my god, what did I do," as I glance down at a restless looking Nick, he was asleep but he looked anything but peaceful.

"Miley, you need to talk to him, but I'm going to head to class, I suggest you stay home, and take some thing, you don't look too good," she stated.

"Thanks Amy!" I said softly, as I watched her standing up, and grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and pulling her book bag off the floor. She gave me a wave, before she walked out, closing the door behind.

I sat on the edge of the bed, as I watched Nick; I stood up holding onto the end of the bed as I tried to balance my body upright. I slowly crept around Nick's body, over to my closet door, and looked quickly into the mirror. I looked awful, my makeup was smeared, my hair was a complete mess, and I was still dressed in a skirt.

I grabbed the brush quickly and ran it through my tangled mess of hair, and tied it up; I took a tissue off the dresser, and quickly wiped off the smeared makeup, and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. I slipped them on, and crept back over to my bed, and pulled my laptop off my desk, and immediately emailed, my teacher telling him I couldn't make it to class today. I placed the computer down onto my desk, and picked up my cell phone.

8 missed calls.

I scrolled through the list, and saw that they were from Nick, I looked down at Nick, and my heart broke, I had no recollection of what had happen last night. But I had a feeling it was anything but good.

I placed the cell phone back down, and let out a soft sigh, only to realized that I had been a little loud, the next thing I knew, Nick was shifting his body, as he softly stirred, his eyes fluttered open, as he took in where he was, and looked over at me, his eyes were swollen and looked as if he had been crying, a frown had don his face. It broke my heart. He sat up quickly, throwing the blanket off his body; he had slept in his jeans, without his shirt, exposing his toned body.

"Nick…" I said softly.

He looked at me, as he rummages around the room, slipping on his shirt, and turned his attention to me, "Where is Amy?"

"She went to class, Nick, please talk to me." I stated.

His eyes locked with mine, as he held my gazed, before he bitterly said, "what about Miley? What could you possibly want to talk about?"

The tears welling up into my eyes now, "Nick, I don't know, I don't even remember what happen last night…" I said softly ashamed with my behavior that had caused such a mess.

"Miley, what happen?" his voice a little softer, before he continued, "You don't drink Miley, what's going on?"

I looked down, before letting out a sigh, "I don't know, everything was getting to much, and I decided to have a little fun, so I took a shot, and the next thing I knew, that one shot turned into one too many." My voiced cracked as I saw the disappointed look in Nick's eye.

He walked over to me, and sat down, he was so close to me, and yet he was so far.

"Nick, what happen? Did I say something last night?" I quickly questioned.

He turned and looked at me, obviously surprised that I had not remembered what had happened, as he slowly shook his head, "You said some things Miley…"

"Nick, whatever I said, I didn't mean, I don't even know what I was talking about, please believe me."

He shook his head, "Miley, I don't even know who you are anymore…"

My eyes locked with his, as I found my voice, "You don't know who I am anymore?"

A single tear slid down his perfect face, before he said softly, "Miley, you were right about something last night."

I looked at him, afraid to question what I had said, "Nick, what did I say?"

"You said that you thought it was best if we saw other people." His words cut deep through my heart.

"Nick, you know I don't mean that, you know I love you." I said softly, the tears falling.

"Miley, last night made me realize some things, the words you said, were so honest, so true, and I know you meant them," he paused, as he placed a hand onto mine, "Miley, I know a lot of things have happen lately between us, but you are right, I cant be the boyfriend you want me to be, I cant make you wait around for me, when I'm out there. Miley you deserve someone who wants to be with you." His voiced cracked as he said the last word.

The tears slid down my face, "Nick…"

He shook his head, "Miley, I love you I do, but I can't stop living my dream, I can't give that up."

I looked at him, tears streaming down his face, "Nick, I would never make you give up your dream."

"I'm sorry Miley, but our lives are on two different paths right now, maybe its best if we end it now before we hurt each other even more." His voice was soft and sincere.

My heart shattered, hearing his voice, before I slowly nodded, I knew I had to let him go, I knew his mind was made up, and that nothing I said would change that, my voice was steady as I gained the composure I had lost, "if that's what you want, than ok, I want you to be happy." 

The last word, came out so soft that you could barely hear it, as the tears spilled down, he placed an arm onto my shoulders, but I broke free of his grasp, I shook my head, as I placed my face into the palms of my hands.

Nick's POV

I sat there watching her, my heart ached more than anything to wrap my arms around her, but she had pulled away. I knew there was nothing more that I could say or do. 

I stood up quietly, and threw on my coat, and grabbed my cell phone, and leaned over to Miley, and whispered softly in her ear, "I'm really sorry Miley, but I will always love you." She broke out into a misfit of sobs, as I stood up, and walked over to the door, I looked at her one last time, before I placed my hand onto the handle, and turned the brass knob. I pushed open the door, and walked out, closing the door behind, I walked down the hall, and down the steps, and out of the front doors. I called the car company, as I sat on the bench in front of her building.

"Hi I need a car to take me to the Los Angeles airport." I spoke into the speaker.

"20 minutes sir," the attendant spoke.

"Ok, thank you." I replied.

I looked back at the door, knowing that this may be the last time, I would walk through those doors again, and I turned my attention back onto the black pavement. I place my face into the palms of my hands, and let out a huge sigh, when I felt a soft hand on my shoulders, I turned around hoping to see Miley, and instead there stood Amy.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey Amy," my voice cracked.

She gave me a frown before she spoke, "Nick, what happen?"

"I let her go, so she can find someone she actually deserves…" I said softly.

"Are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, as I saw the car pulling up, she wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a hug, "Nick, be strong."

I nodded, as I pulled away from her embrace, "Please take care of her for me, and I'll call you when I get to Florida."

She nodded sadly, as she watched me sliding into the car, as I waved one last time, I closed the door.

* * *

A/N: the next update will fast forward to when the Jonas Brothers are done with their tour. Amy will be playing a key player in this story. :D


	7. Coffee Shop and Cody's girlfriend

A/N: because I was inspired and I'm having a hard time with the other story, I decided to do a double update! 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Nick's POV**

**2 months later**

I stood in the middle of the terminal as I waited for the rest of my family to get off the plane, we were in Los Angeles. We had just finished the tour, and it felt good to finally be home. I stood there waiting as Joe and Kevin waited for their bags, I decided to pull out my cell phone. It had been two months since the break up…once I had returned from my trip to surprise Miley my family immediately knew something had happened. They knew Miley and I had broken up, but they didn't push the subject which was good, because they would not have gotten anything out of me. It had been two months, and I still kept in contact with Amy, partly because she was my only contact to Miley.

The phone rang three times before she finally answered.

A: hello?

N: hey Amy, it's Nick!

A: oh hey, what's up?

N: nothing much, we are at the airport, we just got in.

A: oh really that's awesome so you are home in California?

N: yeah, we are, what are you doing right now?

A: well I'm just walking to class right now, but I should be done in an hour or so, why what's up?

N: well I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some coffee at the coffee shop off campus.

A: yeah sure, I would love too, we can catch up…but listen I'll meet you there in an hour, I have to go.

N: ok, I'll see you there.

A: ok bye Nick.

N: bye Amy.

I placed the phone into pocket and slowly turned to faced my family, they were all staring at me,

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing" they all mumbled.

We all walked out to the front, where the car that my parents had called was waiting. We all got in and headed towards our home. After throwing my things inside the house I took a quick shower and I announced that I was meeting a friend for coffee. Before I could step out the door Joe had caught up with me, insisting on allowing him to tag along. I quickly agreed to shut him up and get out the door. 

I drove over to the off campus coffee shop, we were quickly seated by the hostess and waited for Amy. Soon I saw her brown head making her way over to the table, waving. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" she said.

I smiled, "I'm good, this is my older brother Joe," motioning towards Joe beside me, I then looked at Joe before I said, "Joe, this is Amy."

He smile, and shook Amy's hand, "How do you know Nick?" he questioned.

"Well I know Nick, because I'm Miley's roommate." She replied honestly.

He looked over at me, but before he could say another word something interrupted us; I heard it, I heard the familiar laughter that had always brought a smile to my face. Amy must have heard it to, because she followed my gazed over to the cause of the laughter, our eyes stopped on the petite brunette, laughing, as she stood with a blonde haired boy.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We stood at the hostess stand, as she greeted us, "Hello, how many today?"

Cody grinned, before replying, "Two please, and could we please have a table outside?"

The hostess smiled, before she led us through the restaurant and outside onto the patio, "Right here thank you, someone will be right with you" she motioned towards a small table for two. 

"Thank you," he replied.

I took my seat, crossing my legs, and setting down my Coach tote. I was wearing a denim mini skirt, and a black tank top, my long brown hair had been straightened and was tied into a high pony tail. I pushed my Dior sunglasses up onto my head, as I held up the menu. My black wedge flip flops hung lazily off my toe, as I looked up at Cody grinning, "Thanks Cody again for hanging out with me."

He smiled, "It's my pleasure Miley, how have you been, you know…since the whole breakup." His voice trailed off.

I gave him a weak smile, as I bit my lip, "it's getting easier every day you know, but I mean what else is there to do right?"

He nodded, as the waiter took our order, and returned back inside.

"How is Katy?" I questioned, taking a sip of the ice coffee.

He beamed with pride, "she is great, I'm so happy you introduced us. She is amazing."

I nodded, happy that my two friends had realized that they are compatible with each other. I looked up, and slowly caught sight of someone watching me, "oh my goodness, look there is Amy" I pointed. 

Cody turned around and saw her, and quickly waved her over.

We watched Amy walking over to us, and slowly leaned down to give us both warm hugs, before I spoke up, "Hey Amy, who are you here with? Want to join us?"

She smiled weakly at me, "funny story Miley," she paused as I turned my gaze and caught sight of who she was sitting with…I suddenly snapped my attention back to her, spitting out my drink.

"JEEZE MILEY, are we a little klutzy?" Cody laughed.

"Shut up Cody." Amy said laughing, before she turned her attention to me.

"Miley I can explain," she started.

I shook my head, "there is no need Amy, don't worry about it ok?" I gave her a smile, Cody turn his head and immediately stopped when he saw Nick and Joe. 

"Wow, awkwarddddd…." He said as he laughed exaggerating the word.

She looked at me, "Miley you should come over and say hey."

I let out a laugh, before I shook my head. There was no way I was ready to face that boy, I was still trying to get over the shock of the fact that he was sitting only a few meters away from me, how was I suppose to keep calm enough to talk to him?

She frowned and slowly nodded, "well I'm going to be right back, and Cody, where is Katy today?"

"She had class, so she is meeting us afterward, we are still on for the movie right?" Cody asked quickly.

"Yeah of course, I'll be right back you guys." Amy said softly.

We nodded and watched her as she walked back over to her table.

Nick's POV

I watched in complete fear as Amy returned to the table, catching Joe's eye, he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey sorry about that," Amy said as she sat back down.

I nodded, "its cool."

"Well what are you getting?" she asked Joe, as he read the menu.

I was completely shocked at the scene that had just unfolded right before my eyes, "Amy, is Cody and Miley together?" Not bothering to hide my disappointment.

She looked at me, and let out a laugh, "are you serious Nick? Wow if I knew that you were just talking to me so you can pry information out of me, I should stop talking to you."

I looked at her, puzzled, "No, I was just wondering, I'm over her."

She let out a laugh, "You are so obvious Nick, why don't you just walk over and there and say hey?"

Joe started to laugh, "Are you kidding me, like Nick would have the balls too…"

She laughed with Joe, before she faced me, "hey better yet, why don't I invite her over here." 

She stood up and turned before I could stop her, as she walked over to Miley, and quickly said something, it was clear Miley wasn't too keen to come over. To me it seemed like Amy was begging her and soon, Miley, Cody, and Amy, headed back to the table, as I slumped down into my seat.

Joe sat there laughing, at my complete embarrassment.

"Hey guys," Cody greeted, a little too cheerfully if you ask me…

Miley gave a weak smile, before she said, "Hi"

Amy pulled over two extra chairs, and Miley and Cody sat down, Cody sat down in the chair next to Amy leaving the chair next to me, empty. Miley sat down, as she placed her purse back onto the ground.

Miley smiled weakly at me before she asked politely, "So how was your tour?" It was obvious she was just as unhappy to be in this awkward situation as I was.

Joe quickly answered, "It was amazing Miley, some crazy times."

She let out a soft laugh, "How are Frankie and Kevin?"

Joe answered again, "They are great Miley, and they all miss you, my parents too."

She smiled, and nodded.

I looked over at Amy, who had a smile on her face, knowing the awkwardness I was feeling. Luckily Cody phone started to ring, and he quickly excuse himself from the table, leaving Miley, Joe, Amy, and I.

I sat there watching, the situation had turned from awkward to being comfortable very quickly. Miley made it effortless to be around me, which was what I had always loved about her, no matter how many times things have gotten tough between us she never once pushed me out of her life. Sometimes I wonder how different life would be if she had, I guess a few less smiles, and I would have lost the inspiration for many of my songs. I let out a sigh, as everyone turned there attention to me.

"Are you ok?" Miley questioned me, her eyes wide, exposing the bright blue color of her eyes. 

I smiled and nodded.

Cody returned to the table, and placed an arm around Miley's shoulder as she laughed at his touch, I had no idea why I felt a sudden wave of anger rushing through my body. He slowly lent in and whispered something into Miley's ear, causing her to giggle softly; I remember the times when I used to be able to make her smile. She looked up, and smiled, nodding at Cody. He grinned and quickly pulled out his cell phone and began texting ferociously, and slowly slid his phone shut and placed it onto the table.

"What's so funny Miley? Care to share with the rest of us?" Amy questioned.

Miley glanced over at Cody, and started to grin, I could feel the pressure inside me boiling over. 

Cody phone immediately lit up and chimed, as he slid it open, and read the text, showing it to Miley, as she burst out laughing, Amy immediately leaned over reading over Miley's shoulder, and started to laugh.

Miley immediately stood up, and waved a girl over. The brown hair girl, walked over to Miley and gave her a warm embrace, before Miley whispered into her ear, causing her to laugh.

Amy caught my eye, and grinned, as my eyes pleaded to be let in on the big secret. But she turned her attention to the girl that Miley had greeted, and pulled her into a warm hug. The girl walked over to Cody, and placed a soft and tender kiss onto Cody's lip, and sat down on his lap.

Miley smiled before she spoke up, "Nick and Joe, this is Katy, our friend, and Cody's girlfriend. She is a huge fan." Katy broke out in a fit of giggles, as I relaxed, so Cody and Miley were not an item…that was a relief.

Katy placed her hand out, and quickly shook Joe's hand turning a bright red. I turned my attention to her, and quickly shook her hand, as she smiled at me.

Katy turned her attention to Miley, and quickly asked, "So that's the infamous Nick Jonas," she cooed, Miley's face turning a bright scarlet, as Amy burst out laughing.

Cody leaned in and whispered something in Katy's ear, and she immediately broke out into a fit of giggles.

Miley smiled before, she spoke loudly, "Cody, care to share what you just said to Katy?"

Cody grinned before he gave her a smirk, "I could but I don't think you want me to embarrass you."

She let out a laugh as Amy, joined in and soon Joe started to laugh.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I looked over at Nick, who had stay quiet majority of the time, I had moved over to the table. I smiled, as I watched Katy, leaning into Cody's lap effortlessly, they were meant to be, and I could immediately catch the chemistry hitting off between Amy and Joe. I glanced down at my phone, and noticed the time, "Oh crap, we got to get going, and it's already 4:45."

Amy groaned, and immediately stood up, followed by everyone else. I exchanged hugs with Joe.

"Tell your parents I say hello, and tell Frankie and Kevin I miss them." I told Joe, who nodded as he pulled me into another warm hug, before he whispered to me, softly, "I will Miley, and don't worry he still loves you." 

I immediately pulled away, and faced him, my eyes locking with his as I gave him a questioning look, he gave me a smirk, before he turned his attention to Amy, who had just finished saying her goodbye's to Nick.

I smiled at Nick, before I spoke up, "What no hug? Gosh what kind of friend are you?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

He grinned and pulled me into his arms, and immediately the butterflies started to explode through my stomach, we stood there for a few minutes, before I looked up and noticed Amy's eye. I pulled away, and waved goodbye one last time, as Katy, Cody, and Amy followed.

Katy went with Cody as they slid into his car, and I decided to ride with Amy, we walked over to Amy's white Nissan, as she unlocked the door. I slid into the front passenger seat and closed the door as she placed the keys into the engine. I looked at her "When were you going to tell me that you were meeting my ex boyfriend for coffee?" I questioned. 

She grinned, "Miley, come on, he only talks to me, because he knows I still talk to you."

I nodded as we drove back onto campus and quickly headed inside.

Nick's POV

I watched as Cody, Miley, Amy, and Katy walked back over to their cars, my eyes following Miley, until her outline faded away. Joe placed a hand onto my shoulder before he smiled, "you still love her don't you?" 

I turned my attention to him, and gave him a look of disgust, "Joe, I don't want to talk about it."

He let out a laugh, "I don't know why you hide it, it's so obvious you guys still have feelings for each other, get over whatever this is, and go get her before its too late."

I looked down at the ground, before I solemnly stated, "She deserves better than me Joe."

He shook his head as he shrugged off my comment, "Whatever Nick, but dang, that Amy girl is hot, hook me up with her number…"

I let out a soft chuckle, grinning, "Shut up Joe, she can do better than you."

We stood up and walked over to my car, as I pulled out and headed back home. We pulled into the familiar driveway, as I turned off the engine, I turned and faced Joe, my eyes began to water, "Joe, I think I made a big mistake."

He looked at me, and nodded, "I think you did too, and I wish I could relate Nick,I really wish Icould sympathize with you.I really do, but you have hurt her one too many times."

I nodded knowing that he was right, I locked my car doors and slowly walked inside…I immediately walked straight to my room, avoiding everyone.

I lay down onto the bed, and immediately realized the last time I was in this room was the night before the tour; I had spent my last night here with Miley. As the tears began to fall, I placed my head onto the pillow, it smelled like her. I wrapped my arms around the pillow, as I let the tears seep freely into the pillow, and slowly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So al in all this chapter was suppose to lighten the mood from the dramatic breakup, I guess I wrote it, becasue too many emotions were going crazy, so I decided this time it would be best to make you laugh. I laughed when I wrote this, because I could totally sense the jealousy between Nick, as he watched Cody and Miley. I bet everyone thought that Miley and Cody would have gotten together huh? Reviews are appreciated! 


	8. Dinner, Movie, and a Sleepover

* * *

A/N: OK so here is an update, I'm not so sure if its any good, but I tried. Hope you guys like it enough to review. Be sure to check out kmart153 and amy4156 stories, they are amazing, and they both work really hard. SO CHECK IT OUT! Reviews are always appreciated, and guess who is a member of the Jonas Brothers Fan Club? ME! But of course I was slow and paid for the premium membership that already included the new cd, which I must have misread, because I ordered a second copy. Lol. O well it's for my car. :D Look at my support for the Jonas Brothers, two cd's. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus, not even Cody Linley, (sigh) but the characters, Amy and Katy, are based on real people. :D who are insanely awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner, Movie, and A Sleepover**

**2 weeks later**

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting on my bed thumbing threw the notes I had for biology, as it went on and on about cellular respiration. When will I ever really need this kind of information? Seriously? The room was empty; Amy had gone over to Katy's dorm so I could have some peace and quiet to study for my biology quiz. The room was silent, except for the sound of papers crinkling as I flipped them back and forth. I was reading in mid sentence, when my phone started to ring. I placed the papers down as I lent over to grab the ringing phone off the desk next to me.

M: Hello?

N: Hey Miles, its Nick!

M: oh hey Nick, what's up? I haven't heard from you since the little coffee run in…

N: yeah, about that… well I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?

M: (glancing down at her notes in front of her, she had completely given up) Nothing important, why what's up?

N: well I was actually wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out. My family would love to see you, you could maybe join us for dinner and maybe we could catch a movie afterwards.

M: sure, I would love too; I haven't seen your family in ages.

N: ok, sounds great.

M: what time did you want me to meet you?

N: how about seven.

M: (glancing up at the clock and realized it was already 5:30) yeah sure, I could do that.

N: ok I'll see you soon then?

M: yeah.

N: ok I'll see you soon.

M: bye.

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, but quickly tried to shake that off…this was my second family after all. I placed the phone back down onto the desk, before I pulled myself up, off the bed, and headed over to the closet that was completely open, with clothes piling out of it. I rifled around the hangers before I settled, on a gray sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. I knew if I got too dressed up they would see right through my intentions…so I stayed casual. I grabbed a white tank top off the top shelf of the closet, before I headed to the bathroom. I quickly showered, washing my hair, and dried my body with the fluffy white towel.

I threw on my clothes before heading over the mirror to dry my hair. I pulled my hair straight before straighteningit with the iron. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and quickly applied my makeup, outlining my eyes with a thin line of brown eyeliner, and applied a thick coat mascara. I added a thin layer of lip balm, before I finished off my look with a spray of perfume. I slipped on a pair of white flip flops, and grabbed my bag, throwing my wallet and phone into the bag. I slung it over my shoulder, and grabbed my keys off the hook, and headed out the door, locking up behind me. 

I hadn't realized how quickly I had gotten ready, however I was rushing around so that I wouldn't let my mind wonder…I didn't have any expectations of what the night would hold…and I wanted to keep it that way. 

I did a last check of myself in the rear view mirror then pulled out of the parking spot, heading in the direction to Nick's parents house, as I slid on my sunglasses, blocking the ray of the warm setting sun.

Nick's POV

I quickly showered, and threw on a blue polo, before I slipped on a pair of jeans, I padded down the stairs, heading into the kitchen, where my mom stood behind the counter, busying herself in front of the hot stove.

"Hey Mom," I greeted.

"Hey sweetie, dinner will be ready soon, why don't you set the table," she replied.

I nodded before I spoke up, "Miley is coming over for dinner tonight. Is that ok with you?" I pulled the plates out of the cabinet, and slowly placed them onto the table, before eyeing my mom, who had stopped immediately when she heard Miley's name.

"Really? Of course that is ok…in fact that's great I haven't seen her since before the tour, when will she be here?" she spoke loudly, as excitement filled her, after all Miley was like the daughter she never had.

"Soon, actually," I said, walking back over to the kitchen, pulling out the silverware, and setting them down onto the dining table, "Kevin and Joe are still coming right?"

She nodded before she replied, "They should be here any minute."

As she finished, the door immediately rang, so I made my way over to the door. Frankie came running down the steps as I pulled open the door revealing my two older brothers.

"Hey Nick," they greeted me immediately and in unison, pulling me into a hug, before heading inside.

"Hey Kevin and Joe," I replied, closing the door behind, watching them as they came over picking up Frankie.

We all walked into the kitchen, and Kevin and Joe made there way over to my mom, pulling her into a hug. The doorbell rang once again, but my dad went to get it instead.

Miley's POV

I was standing in front of the Jonas's, waiting for someone to open the door, when the door swung open and reveal, Paul, Nick's dad.

"Hi, Mr. Jonas." I greeted immediately, pulling him into a hug that he gladly returned.

"Hey dear, how are you? Look how you grew since I seen you…" as he looked at me, smiling.

I grinned before replying, "I haven't changed, but you on the other hand look very handsome," I walked in, closing the door behind.

Immediately, Frankie ran into the foyer, and pulled me into a hug, "Miley!"

"Hey little man, how are you?" I greeted, as he let me go.

"I'm good, where have you been lately? I haven't seen you." He questioned innocently.

"I've been busy with school Frankie, but I'm here now, who else is here?" I questioned.

Mr. Jonas immediately cut in, "Joseph and Kevin are here for dinner also, they are in the kitchen."

I followed him into the kitchen revealing, Mrs. Jonas, Kevin, Joe, and Nick, as they stood around there mother talking. They immediately turned there attention to me, as I entered the room, Kevin making his way over to me before he squealed, "MILEY!"

"Hey Big Brother," I greeted, pulling him into a hug.

He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around me, "I missed you."

I smiled before I replied, "I missed you too."

I turned and faced Joe, "Nice to see you again Joey." 

He smiled, as he pulled me into his arms, giving me a warm hug, "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Yeah, Nick invited me." I replied, smiling, before I walked over to Mrs. Jonas who had been standing there.

"Hey Mama J, how are you?" pulling her into my arms.

She smiled, and quickly questioned, "Sweetie, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

I smiled, before I replied, "I've been a little busy with school."

I smiled at her before I turned my attention to Nick; everyone was watching us, before I grinned, "Hey Nick! Nice shirt."

He smiled, before I replied, "thanks, my crazy ex girlfriend bought it for me."

I let out a laugh, before Mr. Jonas ordered everyone to head into the dining room, to eat.

Nick's POV

We were all sitting in the dining room, my parents sat at both ends of the table, while Joe, Kevin, and Frankie, sat across from Miley and I.

We all joined hands immediately as Joe said grace, and as typical, we laughed through the entire thing.

We all ate, and enjoyed each others company, catching up with the tour, and my family questioned Miley on what she had been up to lately.

It was a quiet dinner, and eventually everyone finished, Joe and Kevin said there goodbyes before heading back to there apartment.

As soon as Joe and Kevin left, it was just Miley and myself, I turned my attention to her asking "So did you want to go catch a movie? Or would you rather just watch one here?"

She smiled, "It doesn't really matter, it's such a beautiful night, want to maybe go to the beach? I know it's late but I mean..." she said

I immediately cut her off, and replied quickly, "I would love too, did you want me to drive?"

"No it's ok, I will, let me just grab my bag, did you have a blanket we could bring?" she asked.

I nodded, as I walked up the stairs rifling through my closet, and pulled the fleece blanket out of the closet. I quickly ran back down the stairs, and found Miley waiting by the door.

"Let me say goodbye to your parents first," she stated as she walked over to the kitchen and found them talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Mom and Dad, Miley and I are going to the beach for a while," I told them quickly

"I just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for dinner," she said politely.

My mom came over and immediately pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around Miley, "It was no problem at all dear, come by whenever you want."

She smiled, before she pulled my dad into a hug, who quickly said, "It was great seeing you again Miles, we missed you around here."

She smiled, before she walked back over to the door, I quickly waved, before following her out the front door, closing it behind. We walked over to her car, and she slid into the passenger seat, handing me the keys, "Can you drive?"

I nodded and slid into the driver seat. I pulled out, heading towards the beach. Once we arrived I turned into a small parking lot, and quickly shut the engine, as I grabbed the blanket, and she grabbed her phone. We walked over the sandy beach, and laid the blanket down, before we sat down near the shore. We watched the water moving closer to us, sitting in silences.

We were sitting there enjoying the view before she finally spoke up, "It's really nice to see you again Nick."

I turned and looked at her, as she watched me, "I'm really glad to see you too, what have you been up to lately?" I was trying to sound casual to make her feel more comfortable, well that's a lie…I was trying to make myself feel a little more comfortable. 

She smiled her beautiful smile before she replied, " just school, been trying to keep busy."

I nodded before smiling. She turned her attention back to the waves, before she spoke softly, "I'm really sorry..."

My heart quickened, I watched her, trying to read her expression, before she lookedback at me, "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you that night, and for everything that had happen, Amy told me what I had said after you left." she said sadly.

I looked at her, as a hurt expression washed over her face. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to say, I was still so confused, but I did know that I had stopped being angry at Miley as soon as I left her apartment that night. Most of what she said was true… "You have nothing to be sorry for Miley," I stated. 

She frowned, before she faced me, and I saw the little tear forming in the corner of her eye, "I have everything to be sorry for..."

"Miley," I said, as I watched the tiny tear, sliding down her face, I took my thumb and pushed the fallen tear aside," It's not your fault."

She nodded, before she turned away, obviously over with the conversation. I knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore, and I wasn't ready either, so we sat there in silence. We were sitting there for quite some time, when her phone started to ring; she glanced down before she finally answered the phone.

Miley's POV

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I pressed the speaker against my ear.

"Hey Miles, where are you?" Amy said softly.

"I'm at the beach right now, why what's up?" I questioned.

"Well Katy and Cody are over here right now and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a movie." she quickly replied.

"Um," I looked over at Nick, who eyes had stayed fixated on the dark sky, "Well, I'm not sure yet, but I'll call you back ok?"

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon." Amy replied.

I placed the phone back into my pocket; Nick turned and faced me before he slowly questioned, "Who was it?"

"Amy," I replied softly, "She wanted to know if I wanted to watch a movie back at our place with Cody and Katy."

"Oh, did you want to go?" he quickly asked.

"Honestly," I started, "It doesn't really matter, did you want to come back to my dorm? We could watch the movie." I was shocked by my forwardness, but more than anything I was shocked at the fact that I had just invited my ex boyfriend back to the scene of it all.

He looked at me a little shocked by my question before he finally replied, "Are you sure?"

I smiled weakly before I nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fun, you could just sleep over, and I'll drive you home tomorrow."

He smiled before he stood up, placing his hand out for me to grab, I gladly took it, as he pulled meup, but he didn't let go right away. He watched me, before he slowly let go of my hand and quickly apologized.

I smiled, before we walked back over to my car, and I slid back into the passengerseat, as he slid into the driver seat, and off we went.

Nick's POV

I was completely shocked by her forwardness but more than anything, she had invited me to stay over. I was beginning to feel hopeful, as I drove back over to Miley's dorm. I parked the car, we walked to her building as I handed her keys back, and followed her into her building.

We walked to the door before she slid her keys into the lock, and pushed the door open, revealing her room, which was still the same. 

I followed her inside and was immediately greeted by Amy, Katy, and Cody, who were all seated on the floor, facing the TV.

"Hey guys," Miley quickly greeted, "I invited Nick!"

Cody and Katy waved before Amy made her way over to Miley giving her a hug, and turning her attention over to me.

"Hey," Amy greeted, pulling me into a hug.

I followed her into the room and sat on the end of Miley's bed. Amy took back her spot on the ground as Miley laid down onto her bed, her legs stretched out.

"What movie are we watching?" Miley asked.

"A Walk to Remember," Katy answered.

"I love that movie," Miley said with a smile.

The movie started as I sat there, my back against the wall. Eventually the movie ended, Amy had made her way onto her bed, and was fast asleep. Katy and Cody had stood up as Miley walked them out, leaving me and Miley alone, once again.

She walked back in, and smiled, "You're still up?"

"Yeah, I'm not really tired yet." I said with a smile.

"Me neither, so what did you want to do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't care, it doesn't really matter." I said quietly, truth was, I just didn't want to go to sleep and have the night end.

"You want to watch another movie then?" she asked.

"Sure, let me just text my mom really quick, I want to let her know I'm sleeping over." I replied.

She nodded, as she made her way over to the DVD player in the corner, and inserted a new DVD, as I pulled out my phone texting my mom. I set my phone down, when Miley sat back down next to me with a bag of chips in her hand.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Amy in the corner.

"My favorite movie," she replied with a grin.

"The Notebook?" I groaned.

She let out a laugh before nodding.

We finished the movie, when Miley stood up facing me, "Well I'm going to change into something else to sleep in, if you want I still have some of your clothes that you left behind that you could change into. They are all clean."

I nodded before smiling, as I watched Miley pulling out a drawer, and grabbing a pair of my gym shorts, and a white t-shirt, and tossed them over to me. I quickly changed into them, before settling back onto her bed lying down. I must have been tired because soon, before she had even come back, I was already lying asleep on her bed, wrapped in her blanket.

Miley's POV

I made my way back to my bed, and found Nick already fast asleep on my bed. I laughed to myself; I grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket off the shelf, before I lay down onto the hard ground. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. What Almost Happened

A/N: So this was totally a chapter filler, but I still worked pretty hard. I hate to say it, but I hope my story isn't becoming that typical break up and make up story, because I'm not trying to make it one of those stories. I hope it still keeps its realism, because I would feel like a failure if that is what this story is becoming.

Chapter 9

**Nick's POV**

I woke up the next morning glancing around the familiar room. Amy's bed was empty, while Miley's tiny body was fast asleep on the floor. She was curled up in the fetus position her head resting softly against her pillow, her blanket was wrapped tightly around her body. She looked as peaceful as she slept.

I sat there for quite sometime admiring the girl who still had my heart, watching her chest rising and falling as she took in breaths of air. Sometime had pass when, she began to stir, her eyes fluttered open as she squinted as the harsh sun hit her eyes. Her hands immediately made their ways to her eyes rubbing them, before she sat up, looking around, when her eyes set on me.

I smiled before I greeted her, "Good Morning!"

"Hey…" she smiled weakly, "Did you sleep ok?"

I nodded as I grinned, "Yeah, your bed is overly comfortable!" I chuckled.

"I bet," she said with a grin, before she let out a giggle, "What time is it anyways?"

"Time for us to get up?" I replied laughing.

She smiled, "Do you need to get home? Cause I was thinking, if you didn't have anything planned, maybe we could get a bite to eat, and I don't know, hang out?"

I looked at her as hope build within, "Yeah that sounds great, I would love too." A smile forming on my face.

We changed into out clothes, before we headed out the door, making our way to Miley's car; we pulled up into the waffle house off campus, and sat down at the empty booth, reading the menu. The waitress soon, took our order and we ate, before we headed back to my house, where Miley dropped me off.

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting against the bed post, looking over my biology notes one last time, before I would go to bed, I had my test the next day, and I needed to do well. I was reading the previous line over twice when my phone brought me back to reality.

Buzz… Buzz…

To: Miley

From: Nick

Thanks for a fun weekend Miley, I had a lot of fun, and hopefully we can get together sometime soon! But have fun studying because I know that is what you are doing right now. But again I'm really sorry about this afternoon.

I smiled, as I read the message from Nick, even after all of this time, he still knew me better than I knew myself. A part of me yearned to go back to that afternoon, if only I did something.

**Flashback**

_I had dropped Nick off at his house, when he invited me inside, I quickly agreed, getting out of the car and followed him to the door. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing an empty house. Frankie must have went out with Nick's parents, leaving Nick and I alone. He invited me upstairs where I sat on his chair in his room, as he laid down on his bed. We were sitting there talking about the tour, when he decided to pull the box underneath his box, and pulled out the stacks of pictures from his tour. He patted the spot next to bed, as I sat down next to him, observing the pictures as he explained what was going on. I smiled as I watched the three familiar boys in each picture. There were pictures of Nick and his three brothers, a picture of Nick and his mom, on the tour bus. There was even a picture of Joe, asleep in his bunk drooling on the pillow, as I laughed at the sight of Joe. We kept looking through the stacks of picture, when his phone had ringed, and he excused himself to answer it. I continued to look through the stacks of pictures until I picked up the last pile in the box when something caught my eye; there in the bottom of the stacks, was a single picture. It was a picture we had taken the night before he left for the tour; we had spent the night in his room, as we took silly pictures of each other. His arms were wrapped around my shoulder, as I smiled, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, as I pulled myself closer into his body. A huge grin wiped across Nick's face, as he had his other hand in front of us. I heard shuffling outside the door, knowing that Nick was about to step in, I threw the picture into the bottom of the box, and went back to looking at the pictures on tour._

_Nick walked in and smiled at me, "Hey Miles, that was my mom, she is on the way home right now, she asked if you were staying for dinner?"_

_I looked at him, as I held back the tear that was slowly building in my eye, and nodded before plastering a smile on my face, "Yeah sure," my cheeks were burning._

_He looked at me, with a questioning look; his voice was filled with concern when he finally said softly, "Are you ok Miley? You look flustered!"_

_I shook my head and smiled, forcing the smile onto my face that was becoming more relevant that I was anything but ok, "I'm fine," I stuttered, when the bright glare caught my eyes. On his ring finger, there it sat, the promise ring he had given me, shining back at me, mocking me. I hadn't notice the ring until now. _

_He followed my gazed down to his finger, and quickly caught sight of what I was looking at when his face began to redden, he quickly moved his hand out of my view, and ran it threw his curly brown hair, as it landed on the back of his neck, rubbing it, like he always had when he was nervous._

_He looked like a deer caught in a headlight, as if he was a little boy who was caught stealing candy from the grocery store. He was lost with words, trying to formulate a sentence, as I stood there watching him. I let the single tear slid down my side, when he frowned, beginning to speak up, "Miley…" but before he could finished, we were interrupted._

"_Hey guys, we're home!" Denise shouted downstairs, and soon, footsteps ran up the steps, Frankie poked his head in the door._

"_Hey guys, Mom said for you to come downstairs." he stated, clearly oblivious._

_I wiped the tear away quickly before I faced Frankie, I force another smile on my face, and nodded, "Yeah ok," as I followed Frankie towards the door._

_I walked past Nick, who still stood there, speechless, as I brushed passed him, part of me, wanted nothing more than to attack him right then and there, and press my lips on to him. But the other part of me was scared of his reaction. Just as I brushed passed him, I felt his hand placed softly onto my shoulder, the tingles ran through my body at the sudden warmth that took over. I turned and faced him, our eyes locking, and suddenly forgetting that we were not the only person in the room. My head tilted, as he leaned in, as we slowly moved closer to each other, my eyes fluttered closed, as I felt his warm breath getting closer to my face. We were centimeters apart when a frazzled Frankie immediately spoke up, "Guys, that's gross! Mom is waiting for us."_

_My eyes flapped open, suddenly aware of the moment Nick and I had just shared, and completely embarrassed, as my cheeks redden. I looked at him, and frown before I quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry!" I turned on my heel and made my way down the stairs, two steps at a time, before I entered the kitchen where I found Denise, standing at the counters preparing dinner._

_She smiled as she saw me, "Hey sweetie," when she stopped and looked at me, "Honey are you ok? You looked flustered!"_

_I smiled weakly nodding, "Could you please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."_

_She nodded, still concerned, "Sure sweetie."_

_I walked back over to the side hallway and closed the powder room door behind, as I flicked on the lights. Glaring at my reflection, I looked flushed, my cheeks were red, and I was completely embarrassed at my actions. I ran the cold water under the faucet, and grabbed the towel out from underneath the counters, before I wringed the water dry from the towel, pressing it against my face. The cold water, pressed against my face, cooled me down, before I shut the water. '__**GET A GRIP MILEY, NOTHING CAN HAPPEN, THINGS ARE OVER BETWEEN YOU, YES YOU MAY HAVE ALMOST SHARED A MOMENT, BUT THERE IS A REASON WHY IT STOPPED. It's not even that big of a deal that he was still wearing the ring.' **__I thought to myself._

_I walked back into the kitchen and found Denise in the same spot, but this time, she was standing there talking to Nick, who was seated on the stool. She caught my eye, and immediately stopped Nick mid sentence, as he followed her gaze over to me, and turned red._

"_Miley, sweetie are you feeling better?" Denise quickly questioned._

_I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Mrs. Jonas, I was just feeling a little sick, do you need any help." Trying my best to change the attention from me._

_She smiled and nodded, "Sure sweetie," she turned her attention to Nick and quickly told him," Nick why don't you set the table, and tell your father that dinner will be on the table in 15 minutes."_

"_Yeah sure mom," Nick replied, as he walked passed me, his eyes fixated on his shoes as we walked out of the room._

_Dinner went back smoothly, and was quietly except for Frankie, who was ranting on about his adventure. I smiled as I tried my best to seem interested in what he was talking about, but I couldn't help but allow my thoughts to go back to previously. It didn't help that Nick was sitting across from me, as he twirled around his food with his fork, completely unaware that I was watching him._

_After dinner, I helped cleared the table, and said my goodbyes, as Nick walked me to the door. We said our goodbyes, keeping a good distance between us as he walked me to my car, and we hugged. But the tension between us was clearly relevant because it ended rather quickly; I gave him one last wave before I pulled out of his driveway, driving back to campus._

_The whole ride home, I had silently cursed myself, for nothing doing something, not saying something. I clearly wasn't over him, and god knows he'll always be the one._

**End of Flashback**

I pulled myself out of my trance, as the door pushed opened revealing Amy, who had walked inside.

"Hey Miley," she smiled, "where were you today? I came back and you were gone."

"Oh I took Nick home." I said as I looked away, not locking eyes with Amy.

She let out a laugh before she finally said, "So…. What was that all about last night?"

I looked up at her, and saw the smirk she had on her face, "I don't know what you are talking about Amy."

"Sure…" she said sarcastically, before she laughed, dropping the subject completely and bounced onto her bed.

I turned my attention back onto the notes in my hand, trying to focus my attention on cellular respiration, but who was I kidding… there was no way I could concentrate. I placed the notes to the side of my bed, and laid under the covers, before I closed my eye falling asleep into a dream about Nick, similar to the one I had the night before. In my dream we were still together, if only that were true.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for now, as you can see, they both have admitted there feelings for each other to themselves. Don't worry; they won't be getting together any time soon. But I hope I'm not disappointing the reader, but I just wanted everyone to see there relationship as it is, because the feelings are there. Please review, they make me happy!  For any of my story my goal is to hit a hundred reviews! And only you can make it happen. And on top of everything I'm getting a new laptop, so I'm pretty excited about that! The ending for _Its Never Too Late_ is up now! And… you can find the trailer for the sequel to _Where Our Hearts Lead Us_ at the end of the epilogue.


	10. 9 Drinks and a Single Tear

**A/N:** Well here is the update for Maybe in Another Lifetime, I'm sorry its taking me so long to actually update, I have been preoccupied with other things, such as getting tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert on the presale day. It took me over 6 hours just to get tickets, but I don't regret it at all. I'm excited for August 24, 2008 for the Burning Up tour! But ok I worked super hard on this chapter, and I mean it, because I was having writers block for the longest time, on what I should write next, so I hope it pleases you! Please reviews, I'm expecting you guys to go above and beyond on your reviews between this is a 14 page update! And I would just love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. But ok, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**9 Drinks and a Single Tear**

**One Week Later**

**Miley's POV**

I woke up one morning, as Amy shook me, "Miley, wake up!" I groaned, as my eyes slowly opened, as my eyes focused on the brunette girl sitting beside me.

"What?" I groaned, as I sat up slowly, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Did you forget? Its Katy's birthday and we made plans with her last week, to spend the day with her, and to distract her from Cody, while he gets the party set up." She shouted.

"Fine," I slowly pulled myself out of bed, pulling a random shirt out of the closet, and a pair of jeans before I slipped into the bathroom. I quickly showered, and threw on the change of clothes, and walked back into the room. Katy was seated on the edge of Amy's bed, as they discussed the plan for the day.

"Hey Miles," Katy greeted.

"Happy Birthday Katy! Are you all ready to go?" I asked quickly

She nodded, as I grabbed my bag, throwing my belonging into the bag.

Amy drove us over to the spa, where we had our facials done, our nails and hair. After spending half the day at the spa, we all agreed to do a little shopping, heading over to the mall.

8 Hour Later

"That was a lot of fun you guys, thanks for everything," Katy exclaimed.

"It was our pleasure!" I replied, happy that Katy enjoyed her gift.

"So who are you guys bring to the party tonight?" Katy asked, as she looked at Amy and me.

"No one, I have no one to go with," Amy replied.

"What? Guys…" Katy started.

"Hey don't look at me," Amy retorted, "I don't have anyone to go with."

"And somehow I do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I watched them.

"You could always ask Nick and he could bring Joe you know," Amy said firmly.

"No way you guys, it's short notice, and it's rude," I said, knowing that there was no possibly way they could even talk me into asking Nick that was out of the question.

"Miley, you should invite him, it'll be fun, and he would definitely go, after all, we were watching you two, during the movie, he is totally into you still," Katy said laughing, knowing she hit a touchy subject.

"Guys, it's rude, it's the day of the party, and I don't need a date, I could entertain myself." I replied knowing that this wasn't the end of it.

"Come on, help Amy out here Miles, she would love a date for once," Katy said grinning, as she held back her laughter.

"Yeah," Amy started agreeing with Katy until she comprehended the situation, "Hey!"

We laughed before I started again, "Guys, it'll be too weird to ask Nick, he wouldn't even want to go, but if you want Amy, I'll call Joe for you."

"Do it!" Katy insisted.

"Ok, hold on," I said, pulling my cell phone out of my purse and dialing the Joe's number, before I pressed call.

**

* * *

**

Nick's POV

I was sitting in the middle of Joe and Kevin's apartment, on the ground, papers scattered around us, as we each held a guitar and Joe held a pencil. We were working on a new song, hoping to be inspired, but so far, nothing was coming together, and frustration was building up inside of me.

"This isn't working guys," I shouted as we stopped once again, for the sixteenth time, since we started.

"Maybe we should just take a break, I'm sure we are getting a little frustrated, and we should pick it up later," Kevin suggested. He was still the voice of reason after all these years, when it came to work, I constantly stressed over perfecting each song.

Joe nodded before he said, "sounds good."

"Hey Nick you want anything to drink?" Kevin asked as he stood up, making his way into the kitchen.

"No thanks," I sighed as I leaned against the chair behind me, running my hand through my curl hair.

"Joe, what about you?" Kevin asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Joe replied, as he sat down onto the couch picking up the papers that were set in front of him, pencil in hand as he erased the random markings.

I watched as Joe read over the lyrics humming to melody to himself, as I held my guitar in my hand. I was strumming random chords together; hoping that it would inspire something, when Joe's phone rang. He slowly placed the paper's down onto the coffee table, and picked up the phone set on top.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Miley," he greeted as my eyes followed over to Joe, as he continued talking.

"No I'm not really busy tonight, why what's up?" he said again into the receiver as I tried to make out parts of the conversation.

"No it's no problem Miley, I would love to go with Amy tonight, 7:00 your place?"

"Its no problem at all Miley, I would love to see Amy again."

"Ok, that sounds good, we are just in the middle of taking a break from writing, and Nick is being his usual self." My eyes walked him, as he paced around the room, rambling on into the phone, as I caught my name being said.

"Yeah he is over here right now, he is actually watching me, like a stalker," as Joe eyed me laughing, before I gave him a disgusted look.

"Who are you going with tonight?" he said again, as he listened to Miley's response.

"No one? What, that's unacceptable, want me to ask Nick for you?" he said into the phone, and I immediately heard Miley's voice, I could barely make out the words.

"It's no big deal Miley, I'm sure he hasn't nothing planned in the first place, and he would want to go, let me ask him, hold on," as he held his hand over the speaker before turning his attention to me.

"Nick, it's Katy's birthday tonight and she is having a party, you in?" he asked as he watched me.

"Um sure," I replied with a little hesitation, I wasn't sure if Miley really wanted me to go.

"Ok," he took his hand off the speaker, before he placed his phone up against his ear, "He said ok, Miley."

She was saying something when Joe cut her off once again, "No he is fine with it."

"I'm positive, do you want to talk to him?" he asked her, "OK here," he threw the phone over to me before he said loudly, "Miley wants to talk to you."

I placed the phone against my ear before I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's Miley." Her voice was soft as she spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" I asked, waiting for her reply.

"Well Joe obviously told you about the party tonight, and I know it's last minute, and you don't have to go if you don't want to, but it would be really fun, and I don't want you to think you are my last resort or anything, I swear." She said obviously nervous of my reply.

"Miley it's cool; I would love to go with you tonight." I said with ease.

I could hear her grinning, as she spoke softly into the phone, "Ok, well I guess I'll see you later tonight than."

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to work!" she said quickly as I heard laughter in the background.

"Ok bye Miley, I'll see you later."

"Bye Nick!" she said before she hung up the phone.

I handed the phone back to Joe, who set it back onto the table before I questioned loudly, "So I guess we will have to get ready soon huh?"

"I guess so, I'm excited to see Amy," Joe replied, grinning, as he shuffling around the room, putting the papers away, and tucking them into a notebook.

"Well I'm going to head home to change and shower, I'll pick you up and we could head over to Miley's together." I said.

"Ok that sounds good," Joe replied.

"Later Joe, tell Kevin I said bye, and that I'll be back tomorrow or something." I said quickly before making my way to the door.

"I will!" Joe said before I closed the door behind.

I walked out of the apartment over to my car that was parked along the sidewalk, and drove back home.

**

* * *

**

Miley's POV

"They said yes," I said out loud.

"See I told you, Miley," Katy started.

"That's so awesome, we better head back so we can change," Amy said before she started again, "We will meet you and Cody at the restaurant later."

"Ok thanks again you guys, I had so much fun!" Katy said a huge smile on her face as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Amy and I made our way back to the room, before unloading all the bags onto the floor. Our hair and makeup had been done, and all we needed to do was change into our clothes. My hair had been curled into perfect ringlets that framed my face, my eyes had been done up in a smoky effect, showing off my bright blue eyes. Amy's hair had been pulled up into a simple bun, and had a silver headband lining the crown, her makeup was done natural, but her lips were a deep berry.

I slipped into my strapless mini black dress that hit just above the knee, and strapped on my Christian Louboutin heels. I wore a simple pair of pearl studs and a strand of white pearls around my neck, and completed the outfit with a set of pearl bangles.

I was putting on the finishing touches, when there was a soft knock that erupted from the door.

"I got it," Amy said, who was already finished and dressed.

I tucked a stray piece of hair into place before spraying my body with perfume before Amy walked back into the room, with Nick and Joe in tow behind her.

"Hey guys!" I greeted pulling Nick and Joe into a warm hug before I glanced at Nick. He looked breath taking in a park of dark slacks, and a red button up shirt, his black shoes were polish and he had a blazer over his shirt.

"Hey Miley, ready to go?" Joe asked.

"Almost, I just have to get a few more things, why don't you guys head downstairs and I'll lock up and meet you down in the car," I said, before making my way back over to my closet, pulling down a black purse.

"Ok," Joe agreed as he led Amy over to the door.

"Here Joe, take the keys, I'll wait for Miley to finish," Nick said as he tossed the keys over to Joe who caught them in his hands.

"Ok, we'll see you downstairs," Joe said, as Amy followed him out the door.

I looked at Nick before I smiled, "Nick you really don't have to wait for me, it wont take long."

"I know, but its ok, because I want to." He said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks again Nick, for everything," I said softly, before I turned my attention back to my empty purse.

I threw all my belongings into my bag, grabbing my digital camera off my desk, and tossing it into the bottom of my bag. I picked up my phones and keys, as I slung the bag over my shoulder, "Ok all set, lets go."

He nodded as he followed me out the door, and into the hallway, as he waited for me to lock the door behind. We made our way down the stairs and out the front door, where we found Joe, who had pulled the car up to the front of the building waiting.

We made it to the restaurant, as Nick parked the car, and walked over to the door, stepping inside the dimly lit place.

"Hi," I greeted the hostess before I continued, "Marten's party."

She nodded and smiled, leading us up the back stairwell to the second floor. Everyone was already there, the tables had been pushed aside lining against the wall, leaving the center open for a dance floor. The open bar was full stock against the far wall, when I finally spotted Katy.

"Miley, Amy! Over here!" Katy called across the room, as we made our way over to her; the boys following close behind us as he snaked between the crowd.

"Hey Katy, you remember Nick and Joe!" I said, nodding to them.

"Happy Birthday Katy," they said together, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Where is Cody?" I questioned as I glanced around the crowed room.

"Oh he is somewhere around her, who knows. Thanks again you guys for coming!" Katy said with a smile.

"Its no problem at all Katy, we love you," Amy added with a smile.

We excused ourselves as other guest made there way over to Katy, heading over to an empty table, as friends passed us by and exchanged hellos. A group had gather on the dance floor, when Joe stood up and placed a hand in front of Amy, "May I have this dance?"

She nodded grinning, as she stood up, "I would love too!"

They turned and left, making there way to the center of the room, leaving Nick and I alone once again.

N: So…?  
M: Yup!

We both turned and face one another before we burst out laughing. We continued to make small talk as we gazed around the room, before we sat in awkward silences. My eyes roamed around the room, before my eyes stopped on a pretty wasted Katy, who was currently dancing on the table top. I looked over to the side and saw Cody, who wore a concern expression as he watched Katy. He finally looked over at me, and caught my eye. His eyes pleaded with me to help him, as I nodded.

"Nick, I'll be right back," I said as I stood up.

"Ok," he replied, as he I walked over to Cody who stood across the room.

"Hey buddy you ok?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, Katy having a hell of a time," nodding at Katy who was barely able to stand on her own to feet.

"Listen I could take her home, and get her in bed if you need to take care of things after this," I said as I eyed the party that was slowly dispersing around us.

"really?" he said as his eyes lit up, "it wont take long, the party is dying off anyways, I just want to make sure she'll make it home ok, and I need to finish the last minute things."

I nodded, "yeah its fine, let me just tell Amy, Nick and Joe, and I'll be right back."

"Thanks Miley," he said, as he pulled me into another hug.

"That's what friends are for… Plus I know you would do the same for me," I said with a smile.

I made my way back over to the table and found Amy and Joe had returned.

"Hey Miley, where were you?" Amy questioned who looked flustered, as she downed the bottle of water.

"I was talking to Cody, Cody needs my help with Katy, it seems as though she had too much to drink, so I'm going to call a cab to take her home until Cody is done here afterwards, I hope you guys don't mind." I replied.

"No, not at all Miley," Joe answered.

"Miley wait, I'll go with you, and help you, Joe can take my car and drive Amy home when they are ready. I'll keep you company as you watch Katy," Nick said as he stood up.

I looked at him, with a smile before I questioned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course," he replied.

We said our goodbyes, as Nick and I made our way over to the birthday girl; Cody looked stressed as he watched her stumble all over the place.

"Katy, sweetie, we are going to take you home, come on," I said, I held her up.

"Wee… Miley party with me, its fun! Let's dance." Katy shouted, as she swayed around, stumbling as she took each step.

I laughed as I held Katy up allowing her to lean against me, balancing her weight, as we walked outside to the cab parked out front.

"Bye Cody, I'll see you back at the apartment." I said waving.

"Thanks again Miles," he replied before turning to Nick, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Bye Cody," Nick replied.

We slid into the cab as I told the driver the address to Katy's building, who at the moment was singing Jonas Brother's song's to Nick.

"Miley, that's Nick Jonas next to you, did you know that?" her eyes were wide, as she laughed.

"Yes I did Katy," I replied holding back my laughter.

"I woke up on the roof with my brothers, there's a whale in the pool with my mother, and my dad paints the house different colors," she bopped her head along to the beat, "Where would we be, if we didn't dream. And I know we get a little crazy and I know we get a little loud, and I know we're never going to fake it, we are wild, we are free, but that's just the way we roll."

I looked over at a grinning Nick as we pulled up in front of Katy's building. I paid the driver the tab, as Nick helped Katy out of the car. We helped her up the stairs, as I pushed opened the door to her room, and helped her into bed.

Nick laid her in bed, as I made my way to Katy's medicine cabinet pulling out two blue pills of Advil and setting it down next to her. I brought over the garbage can setting it next to her just in case.

"Katy how do you feel?" I asked as I watched her, sitting up.

"Happy, happy, happy!" she said as she giggled with delight.

Nick smiled as he watched her, laughing to herself.

"How many drinks did you have tonight?" I quickly asked her.

"I think, maybe, this many," as she held up 9 fingers, in my face as she lied down onto the pillow.

I laughed, "Katy that wasn't a good idea."

Everything was fine until, she sat up, and looked at me her face turning a slightly off color, "Miley, I don't feel so good," and with that I knew what was coming, as I held her hair back as I handed her the garbage can.

"Nick can you please hold her hair up for me and watch her, I need to get a wet towel." I asked, as he took my spot.

"Sure Miley," as he held her hair back, as she emptied her stomach.

I stood up and found a wash cloth in the bathroom, before I turned on the faucet letting the water run, wringing the towel dry.

**

* * *

**

Nick's POV

Katy was an absolute mess, just the scene itself, made me think of that night with Miley. Katy had finished, as she wiped her mouth with a tissue, she looked at me her eyes were serious, and her voice was honest, and low.

"You still love her don't you?" she questioned.

"Who?" I asked, as I placed the garbage can down onto the floor.

"Miley, I'm not stupid. You are in love with her, and she is in love with you, Cody told me about your history, he also told me about how you guys broke up, and she would call him crying in the middle of the night." She said, not stopping to catch her breath before she continued, "If you love her, why are you not together? Why do you let her cry at night, and push her away?" Her eyes glisten with tears, as she watched me, knowing that I was hurting her friend.

"Katy, I didn't know…" I started before I said, "Its so complicated."

"It's not complicated, if you love her, what else is there that would make things complicated? You do love her don't you?" Her innocent amazed me, as she questioned.

"Of course I love her…" I started before she cut me off.

"Than nothing should stand in between that, she loves you, and this is so hard for her. She puts on a tough front for her friends, hoping that she would convince us that she is ok, but we know better, and Cody knows better. We care about her, because she is our friend Nick, and if you are going to hurt her, than just leave." Her voice was firm, and her words were harsh.

I nodded, no words could amount to the pain I had caused Miley, the tears she had shed over me. I wasn't sure what to say, as I watched Katy lying back down.

"Hey Nick," Miley greeted as she walked back into the room, "Katy are you feeling better?" as she leaned over Katy side, and handed her the washcloth.

Katy nodded weakly, before Miley continued, "Cody just called her is on his way, so he will be here soon. Why don't you rest Katy?"

She nodded again, before she said softly, "Thanks again Miley, for everything you have done for me."

"Its no problem Katy, you are my friend, and you are the one who will suffer tomorrow morning from a horrible headache. I better tell Cody to run and get you something for your stomach tomorrow morning. But just rest ok?" Miley said as she moved off Katy's bed.

"Ok" Katy replied as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Miley turned to me before she questioned, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, its fine," I lied.

"What did you and Katy talk about while I was gone?" she asked, as curiosity filled her eyes.

"Nothing really." I replied.

"Ok," she responded before she started laughing.

We sat there watching Katy sleep, when the door swung open, and in Cody walked.

"Hey Miley!" he said a little loud.

"Shhh… Katy is asleep." Miley whispered.

"Sorry, is she ok?" Cody questioned, a little softer this time.

"She is fine, the worst is over, you should probably get her something for her stomach tomorrow morning, after all she just empty the entire content inside of her, but giver her the Advil I set aside for her headache tomorrow and she should be good as new." Miley replied as she stood up.

"Ok, thanks again Miles!" Cody said, pulling her into a hug.

"It's no problem, you guys are always here for me, and it's the least I can do." She replied, before he led Miley and I over to the door.

"Bye! Call me tomorrow, I'm going to head back home," Miley said.

"Bye Miles," He said once again, before he smiled at me, "Bye Nick thanks for your help."

"Its not problem," I said, before I followed Miley out the door.

We walked over to Miley's dorm, as we headed inside and into her room, before she spoke up, "Well I guess they are no here yet… do you want me to drop you off or do you just want to crash at my place? Its pretty late!"

"It doesn't matter, your place is fine." I said as we made our way over to her bed.

"Ok that sounds good," she said softly.

She flopped down onto the bed, before she patted the spot next to her, as I sat down.

"Is something wrong Nick?" she asked softly.

I shook my head before I replied, "No why do you ask?"

"I don't know it seems as if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything…" she said softly.

"I know Miley," I said smiling at her, "well I guess I'm going to sleep on the floor since I took your bed the last time," I said with a laugh.

She smiled before she said softly, "Or you could share with me."

I looked over at her, half expecting her to burst out laughing, but her expression stayed the same, she was serious.

"Ok," I nodded, as she moved over, making some more room and I laid down next to her, onto the bed. Her body was radiating heat next to me, causing it to be nearly impossible for me to sleep. I tried to focus on the ceiling but I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her.

"I heard you talking to Katy…" her voice was, so soft that you could barely hear her.

I shifted my body and faced her as I took a deep gulped.

She turned on her side; her words were so soft, so simple as I watched her eyes in the dark. I could make out the tear forming in her eyes when she spoke again softly, "I still love you," as a single tear slid down her perfect face.

My heart exploded at her words, she closed her eyes as she leaned into my arms, and I knew that I didn't need to say a word, she knew how I felt. My hands slowly made there way around her waist, as I pulled her closer to me, before I lent down and placed the softest, lightest kiss onto her forehead before I let out the words I had held inside the moment I saw her tonight, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Don't FORGET to REVIEW! It makes me smile, and it makes me want to write, and please don't forget to read my other stories, and KxAxT collaborative story! :D


	11. A Happy Beginning

Chapter 11

A Happy Beginning

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning, and found my arms wrapped tightly around Nick's body, he was still asleep, when my thoughts brought me back to last night. His voice rang in my ears, as those four words played over and over, "_I love you too._" I smiled at the thought of hearing those words again, when his body next to me shifted, and his eyes fluttered open, as they settled onto me.

He face wore a smile as he looked over at me, "Hey," he said shyly.

I smiled, before I leaned over placing a soft kiss on his lips as he gladly returned. I pulled back and smiled, the thought that I was able to kiss him again, brought back all the memories we had shared. We were not sure where we stood with each other but one thing was for sure, we were in love.

I slowly sat up as I gazed around the empty room, Amy's bed was still empty, until they turned over to the window, revealing a gray, as the pitter patters of the rain, falling from the sky. I look down at Nick, as he head still laid against the pillow.

"I don't want to go to class," I said with a sigh.

He slowly sat up before he looked me into the eyes, as a grinned formed onto his lips, "Then don't go," he simply said.

"Yeah? And what will I do all day, then?" as I crawled over his body, before setting my bare feet onto the cold floors.

As I took a step towards the closet, before I felt his hand pulling me back, "Spend the day with me?" he said with a raise eyebrow, smiling.

"Nick..." I whined, as I tried to loosen his grip, as he pouted his lips,"Don't you pout your lip at me," I said as I tried to pull away, before he pulled me back onto him, placing a lingering kiss onto my lips.

"Miley, you know you want to stay here with me," he said in a husky voice, that was deep, and soft.

My lips formed into a grin, as I leaned down to place another kiss onto his lips before he pulled away, teasing me. "Nope, not unless you tell me you're staying."

I laughed, as shoved his shoulder lightly, "Your mean. Don't you have to go to work?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked at me before he replied, "Yeah but I rather stay here with you."

I smiled as I bent over placing a kiss onto his lips this time he didn't pull away, "too bad you are going to have too, I'm going to be late, and I still need to drop you off at Joe's"

I pulled away and made my way over to the closet, we came home so late last night that I hadn't even changed out of my dress, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, before I turned over to Nick, who was still lying in bed, "Nick," I whined, "get your butt out of bed."

He groaned before he pulled himself off the bed, and made his way over to me, "You are a meany!"

I laughed before I handed him my keys, "Could you bring the car out to the front, I'll be down in a second I just need to change really quick."

He raised an eyebrow before he spoke, "I could sit right here and watch you," he said with a smirk.

I scoffed, as I gave him a light shove out the door, "Perve, go start the car will ya?"

He groaned before he walked down the hall and down the stairs. I closed the door behind before I changed quickly into my clothes, and tied my brown hair, up into a pony tail, I grabbed my things, throwing them into my bag, as I made my way down to the front door.

My car parked against the side walk, as I made my way over to the car, sliding into the passenger seat, before Nick spoke, "Ok where too?"

"Joe's place, so you can get your car, obviously," I said smiling.

We drove over to Joe's house together, as he pulled into the parking spot, before we looked at each other, knowing that we would eventually have to talk about the current situation. I spoke up, "So Nick?"

He looked at me before he talked, "Yea whats up Miley?"

"What does this make us now?" I said softly, as I watched him.

he turned and faced before, "whatever you want..."

I looked at him grinning, "What if I said that I dont want to see you ever again."

His face contorted in to a frown as he looked at me, before I burst out laughing. He fiend hurt before he smiled, "You better be joking."

I smiled before I leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto his lips, before I said softly, "I want to be whatever that will allow me to be able to do this all time."

He smiled before he said firmly, "Well I guess that means you are my girlfriend."

I laughed, and nodded, "Good."

He smiled, before he pulled me into another kiss.

A/N: this was short, and this was cheesy, and this was horribly written, lol. But I'm pretty much out of ideas... I'm a failure as a writer... but yes, that was the cheesy ending, of this thing. To be honest I just really wanted the story to end. So im officially focusing on the new story and the sequel to where our hearts lead us. Be happy!


End file.
